


I Said Yes Daddy I Do

by iguana_ism



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Message buddies, Shance sugar daddy, Sugar Daddy AU, Who knows what Shiro is still deciding, You bet your ass this is gonna be kinky, hehe, shangst, slow burn?, university student lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: __It had started as a joke really. A ‘WANTED’ ad on craigslist. The words “SUGAR DADDY” following right after it. On the bottom of it was Lance's phone number and a winky face.Had it been a dare from a stupid game of truth and dare?Yes.Had Lance expected to get an answer?Hell no.But now here he was, an unknown number texting him, perfect in grammar and polite in speech.__





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :)  
> Welcome to my first Shance fic. Today I will be serving a sugar daddy AU with a deconstructed grammar on the side. This meal is perfect for a midnight snack because that is precisely when I write them. I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Bon appétit

It had started as a joke really. A ‘WANTED’ ad on craigslist. The words “SUGAR DADDY” following right after it. On the bottom of it was Lance's phone number and a winky face. 

Had it been a dare from a stupid game of truth and dare?

Yes.

Had Lance expected to get an answer? 

Hell no.

But now here he was, an unknown number texting him, perfect in grammar and polite in speech. 

 

**Unknown Number:** Hello. I saw your ad on craigslist about wanting a sugar daddy. If still open, I would like to submit myself as a possible candidate.

 

It was an old person. It  _ had  _ to be an old person. Literally no one under 50 texts in such a polite and correct way. Lance stared at his phone in shock, completely not expecting to have gotten a response from his stupid ad. But what was he supposed to do? Say no? 

As a broke college student, this was definitely an option he could consider. A few bucks in trade for a few pics couldn't be too bad, right? 

 

**L:** Hey! I didn't think I would get a response to my ad lol. I'm not sure where to start with this but describing myself sounds about right? I'm 21, cuban, lean but toned, 5’9 and a university student. Does this fit any requirements you have… or something like that??? It's my first time doing this tbh :/

 

Lance looked over his text, then looked over it again, then a third time. Was he really going to do this? Objectify himself for a few dollars? He hesitated on pressing send before a new message popped up. 

 

**Unknown Number:** To add on to my previous message, my allowance to you would be 400$ each week- not including props or gifts for you to wear or use.

 

Lance nearly shit his pants at that. Four hundred fucking dollars a week?! Not to mention new clothes and things! He threw all his qualms out the window and pressed send on his message, putting his phone down and placing it to charge. It was late and he needed sleep. He would see the messages in the morning. Hell, he would see if this was even real. Perhaps one of his friends was playing a joke on him. After all, they were the ones who made him do it. Taking a deep breath, he got into bed and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of new clothes and whatever his expensive little heart desired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds out the authenticity of this Unknown Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW EVERYONE THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS LIKE WOWZA IM ♡♡♡
> 
> My creative fire is fueled rn so thank you very much for that. Here's a new chapter I hope you enjoy :)

**Unknown:** Sounds like you are a very good looking young man. It is fine is this is your first time. It is mine too. We will keep this strictly business so you can refer to me as “Daddy.” You don't have to give me your full name, or a name at that. A letter will suffice in what I can refer to you as.

 

And that was the text Lance woke up to. A strictly business relationship… Lance figured he could do so. He didn't want to be romantically involved with an old man anyway. Maybe this wasn't a prank from his friends after all, but he still was hesitant on the whole authenticity of the situation. Shrugging, he sent a text back.

 

**L:** Okay! You can call me L. I just want to know if you're real. So can you paypal me just 1 dollar so I can send you a pic of me?

 

Lance sent his paypal information along with the text. Did old people even know what paypal was? Did this old man even have a smartphone which could do such things. Maybe he had a flip phone like his grandmas. The thought made Lance laugh before his phone vibrated, a notification from paypal showing a 20 dollar deposit, the sender: daddy. Lance's eyes widened. Oh shit, this guy was the real deal. Not even a dollar, but 20?! His mind went blank for a couple of seconds before he scrambled to sit up and search his phone for a good picture of himself.

Now Lance didn't always love himself but he damn well knew he was a handsome guy. Maybe he wanted more muscle and some more body hair to seem more manly, but hey, maybe he could use this to his advantage.

He finally settled on a picture from his vacation to the beach during the summer. He was on a large flamingo floaty, sporting some tight trunks that only reached his mid thigh. He was laughing in the picture, looking straight at the camera with twinkling blue eyes that were perfectly accented with the blue water under him. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he attached the picture to a message.

 

**L:** Hope you like what you see :)

[1 image attached]

 

Quickly, he sent the picture then threw his phone to the sofa across the room. He jumped up from his bed and grabbed his towel, getting into the shower to keep his mind off of… daddy's reply. Just thinking of the word made Lance feel kinky. But it was true. If he was going to go through with this, he would have a daddy. Someone to take care of him and provide for him. Just the thought made him shiver, feeling the heat of his face travel south as his lower region started to come to life.

“Aw come on!” Lance sighed.

He took his time in the shower, relieving himself and making sure to be clean. There was now the possibility of always having to be camera ready, so he figured he should start now. He took his time changing before finally going back to his phone which was thrown on the sofa. He picked it up and looked at his notifications, sure enough there was a message.

 

**Unknown Number:** Well L, your description did you no justice. You are far more beautiful than I could have even expected. If you would agree to it, I would like to go through with this… business relationship if that's what you would like to call it. Feel free to tell me what you are and aren't comfortable with. We can start slow and ease into it since this is both of our first times doing such a thing. This is of course, if you choose to go through with this.

 

**L:** I would also like to go through with this :)

 

Lance read the message nearly ten times before he flopped onto his bed and sent his reply, phone on his chest as he smiled to himself. So he was really going to do this.

Alright, guess he should save this number then.

 

**Daddy:** Okay L, can't wait to see more from you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets into the flow of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear ive tried uploading this chapter like 5 TIMES and its not letting me AGH  
> Anyways HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVEN THO ITS 1 AM BUT IF THIS CHAPTER WOULD HAVE POSTED EARLIER IT WOULD HAVE BEEN ON TIME OKAY  
> I hope everyone had a great time and ate lots of candies

So thus started their relationship. It began with the basics. “What are you doing’s?” And simple greeting like good morning and good night. They were simply getting to know each other without delving deep into each other’s life. 

It was mainly Lance who would tell him about himself, not really learning much about his daddy other than he had a high paying job that lasted from 9 to 5. Which peaked Lance’s interest. At least he wasn’t dealing with some shady old man, but someone with a respectable job. Lance was adamant on his daddy not paying him until he would actually start sending him pictures. He felt bad taking advantage of someone if he was simply just texting him, so for the first three weeks, he decided to be unpaid, which his daddy tried to argue but Lance was adamant. Either way, his daddy was also really respectful. He never forced Lance for anything and wanted Lance to be comfortable with him. It wasn’t until the fourth week that they were texting that Lance finally felt he could do something. He was fresh out of the shower and in a silk pajama set that he especially loved how it fit his ass. It was dark outside, almost midnight on a Saturday, so he knew his daddy would be up. 

 

**L:** Hey daddy… I think I’m ready to send you a picture if you would like. I’m wearing a silk pajama set that I have but I can wear something else if you would like. Although this is my only matching set lol 

 

**Daddy:** That sounds perfect. Are you sure you’re ready? You don’t have to start anything you wouldn’t be comfortable with. I can wait until you’re fully comfortable L. 

 

Lance smiled at the text. Sure he wasn’t into old men, but this one was a sweetheart, and his reply only made him want to send it even more. 

 

**L:** No, I think I’m ready, but thank you for worrying :) 

 

Lance got his phone camera ready, leaning it against the wall and putting a self timer on it. He turned off his lights and instead turned on his lamp for a warm glow to cast along his room. He carefully laid down, quickly pressing his camera button as a countdown started. He took his lying position again and arched his back, one hand in his hair as the other rest on his chest, giving the camera a sultry look, eyelids heavy and lips slightly parted.. 

When he heard the camera shutter click, he sat up and looked the picture over. He couldn’t help but smile. Not bad for a first try… He had to admit, he looked pretty sexy. Now was he 400 dollars worth of sexy? He would find out. 

 

**L:** Just getting ready for bed daddy ;)

[1 image attached]

 

Lance giggled softly to himself once he pressed ‘send.’ He couldn’t help but feel giddy, wanting to please his daddy… It seemed doing this came naturally to him- made him feel good about himself even. It was odd, but he liked it. Nearly five minutes later, Lance got a text back. 

 

**Daddy:** Baby boy, you look gorgeous. Those pajamas fit you so nicely. 

 

Lance shivered at the pet name. Baby boy… god he liked the sound of that. He could be a good baby boy. Give his daddy whatever he wanted and get rewarded for it. 

 

**L:** Do you like it daddy? I only have this purple color since they ran out of blue. 

 

**Daddy:** Do you want a blue pair?

 

**L:** I've been thinking of getting one but the brand that I want is pretty expensive so I've been waiting for a little extra money 

 

**Daddy:** Pick the ones you want.

[3 images attached]

 

Lance's eyes widened. Attached were three screenshots of a fancy brands website. The cheapest pyjama that Shiro picked out starting at 150 dollars. They were made of fine silk, and were an absolutely beautiful blue. The first one was the generic long sleeve button up with matching silk pants. The second was the same but a short sleeve button up shirt. The third was a short sleeve button up shirt paired with some flowy shorts. The shirt was a bit cropped and had a pretty lace detail around the collar. And luckily to Lance, it was the cheapest. He got the gist of this. His daddy was more than likely going to pay for them, but he still didn't want to make him pay too much. 

 

**L:** The third one is really pretty

 

**Daddy:** You're not just saying that because they're the cheapest, right? Let me treat you.

 

**L:** No really! I really like the third ones! But you don't have to get them for me. The ones I have are fine.

 

**Daddy:** Don't be shy L. I want to see you in them after all.

 

Lance felt his face warm, fanning it quickly. Was he really going to let an old man fluster him like this?

Apparently so.

 

**Daddy:** Would you like me to send it to an address or a PO box? What would you feel more comfortable with?

 

**L:** I think we should start with a PO box

 

**Daddy:** Done. Let me set one up for you and order your gift. 

 

Lance was later sent a PO box address at his nearest post office. He felt a rush of energy, feeling a bit naughty but also incredibly good. 

This was the first gift of many which he would receive. The start to their slightly sexual, but not entirely so relationship. His daddy was very respectful and would gift Lance lavishly along with his weekly allowance. Soon enough Lance was able to go out with his friends without having to worry about spending too much or whether he would have enough money for rent that month. 

Every night he would send his daddy a sexy picture, only teasing with skin and never actually revealing himself. And his daddy was a big fan. He would shower Lance in praise and gifts and wouldn’t ask any more than what Lance would give. In fact, he let Lance set the pace and would only send him outfits to send him pictures in. None of which were too revealing. 

Lance had actually decided to wear one of the outfits gifted to him to class. It was the beginning of a new semester and he wanted to look good. It was a simple outfit. A black tank top and some nicely fitted dark wash jeans with a blue bomber jacket, a small ‘L’ embroidered on its collar. He wanted to make a good impression, but he managed to make himself run late by standing in front of the mirror too long as he tried to take a picture of his outfit to send to his daddy. It wasn't by much, but by the time he entered his lab, he was already 10 minutes late, everyone already seated, the only seat open being right in the front and center. Luckily for him, it seemed his professor wasn't there yet either, so he took a seat and tried to catch his breath from his rush over. He looked around, waiting for their professor before the door opened, a  _ very  _ handsome man walking in. 

First of all, he was  _ built. _ As in ‘goes to the gym everyday’ built. Second of all, he was tall, maybe around 6’3 with wide shoulders and a high cheekbones. And third of all, well he was just outright gorgeous. His hair was a bit odd, mostly black save for a tuft of white at the front which, had Lance seen on anyone else, would not have liked, but he weirdly pulled it off. He was wearing some khakis with a light grey button up underneath a black vest, a pair of glasses on his nose as he set his bag down on the desk in front of the room. 

Holy shit, was this their professor?!

He met his grey eyes, getting a small smirk from the handsome man which made Lance's heart absolutely explode before he addressed the class, introducing himself. 

“Hello class, welcome to Astronomy 1404. I'm your professor, Dr. Shirogane.” His eyes landed on Lance when he said this before he went on to introduce the course and what they would be doing. 

Lance couldn't even pay attention, his eyes just glued to Dr. Shirogane, watching every move of his lips and hand gestures. By the time he knew it, class was over. He could have stayed there forever and watched Dr. Shirogane put away papers, but he sadly had another class right after, so he was well on his way to finish his school day. 

By the time Lance was showered, it was already 11 o'clock. But he still dressed in some cute black fuzzy shorts that his daddy, deciding to go shirtless. He was tired, so he opted for just a picture of his arched backside, showing off his shorts and the small of his back in the picture. 

 

**L:** Sorry for no face daddy. I'm really tired today :(

[1 image attached]

 

**Daddy:** Why are you so tired baby boy? Did you have a tough first day back? And don't worry, you look great. Those shorts are amazing on you.

 

**L:** No actually. It was really good. I totally zoned out in one class cause our professor was basically a model lol, but I guess I just used a lot of energy trying to get on class on time? 

 

It took awhile for the next text to come in. Lance was nearly falling asleep before his phone buzzed. 

 

**Daddy:** You should pay attention in class baby boy. It's not good to be failing.

 

**L:** I know daddy. I'll be a good boy, don't worry :) I'm going to sleep now so goodnight!

 

**Daddy:** Goodnight. 

 

Lance set his phone down and snuggled up to his body pillow which was also another gift from his daddy. It had a scent to it. A crisp yet warm cologne that was certainly not Lance's. He could only smell it if he inhaled the pillow deeply, but it gave him comfort. It kind of gave a physical aspect to his daddy. Regardless of Lance not knowing who he was, or even the high possibility that he was an old man, Lance had taken comfort in their daily texts. 

He may be a sugar daddy, but Lance was getting attached. And to those thoughts he fell asleep, grasping onto his pillow like it was a warm body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you so much for the comments and kudos Im glad you all are enjoying this fic.  
> These hearts are for you all ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
> Oh yeah, also if you're registered, go vote ;)
> 
> Beto, Beto, Beto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is failing his class with Dr. Shirogane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM LATE BUT IM BACK   
> Thank you for the comments and kudos i actually don't know where im going with this story [whips] if anyone has any ideas, you all got my tumblr ;) i would gladly love to hear them

It had been about three and a half weeks after Lance had started his new semester. Everyday was a chore, save for his Astronomy class with Dr. Shirogane- which, might he add, he was absolutely failing. 

“Lance,” Dr. Shirogane called out as Lance was headed out of the door. Luckily for him, his next class was cancelled so he took his time packing up, which in turn basically left him and Dr. Shirogane alone save for a few others already heading out. 

“Yes professor?!” Lance yelped, hands already fidgeting in nervousness as he walked to his professor's desk.

Dr. Shirogane was behind his screen, glasses on the bottom of his nose as his brows furrowed at whatever he was reading..

“I couldn't help but notice your grades are particularly low. Now, I'm sure you know this but this is definitely not a good start. As we get more in depth, the study material will only get harder. I worry about your grades.” 

“Oh…” Lance breathed out, starting to feel his face warm in both embarrassment and shame. “I, uh…” Now Lance could definitely not admit that he would only stare at his professor instead of actually taking his damn notes. But it was hard! Especially with a professor  _ that  _ hot. It was nearly impossible for anyone to pass.

This should have been one of the warnings on Rate My Professor.

“Now if you aim for B's or higher on the next three exams including the final, you will be able to pass, but you need to put an effort in, okay? I know you're probably busy with other classes, but this class is still important too.” 

“Oh, yeah definitely! I mean no offense Dr. Shirogane. I just uh, struggle with the concepts I guess,” he laughed nervously. 

“Then maybe you should get a tutor?” Dr. Shirogane finally looked away from his computer screen and at Lance. 

“No offense Professor, but I am  _ not  _ going to be able to find an Astrology tutor on campus,” he laughed. “I love this subject, I do. I just need to study more or pay better attention in class somehow.” He couldn't admit that the reason he was struggling was right in front of him. 

“Then how about this, I have office hours after this class for a good three hours. I assume you have a class after this one since you always rush out, but head by after that one, maybe I can help you out.” 

“R-really?” Lance asked, not expecting that. It was a pleasant surprise. 

Dr. Shirogane nodded. “It says here you are an astronomy major, we will be seeing alot of each other in the future, we might as well get acquainted now.” 

Lance nodded, agreeing with the professors point. “I just wouldn't want to intrude on any work or something,” he said quickly. “I'm sure you're really busy.” 

“Nonsense, that's why I'm here. You guys pay for this, I get paid for it. It's my job, and I don't want you to fail my class. It's a win-win situation.” 

Well he did have a point… It didn't take Lance long to make his decision, in fact this would really really help him in the long run and get him connections in his university. “Okay then, I'll just take you up on that offer. Thank you so much Dr. Shirogane.” 

“Glad to help,” Shiro smiled as he extended his hand, Lance shaking the large, warm, and slightly calloused hand. He looked at the arm attached to it, taking in the firm muscle and veins that popped from it. Oh god… if that was veiny, then he knew what else was…

His face grew red and he drew his hand back, clearing his throat. “T-then I'll come visit next class,” he told him as he started walking to the door. “Thank you again,” he said quickly before rushing out, leaning against the wall and fanning his face. It had to be lethal to be that sexy. Honestly, private office hours was going to kill him but he knew he needed the help. 

 

L: Hey daddy♡ Just finished talking to my professor and he offered to help me with the things I'm struggling with. Isn't that nice!?

 

Daddy: Very. I hope you can pick up your grades pretty boy.

 

Lance smiled at the nickname and shook his head. His daddy was too kind. He continued his day as usual, getting home a bit later than usual after he went shopping for some new underwear. By the time he came back, he was tired and ready to sleep. He headed to the shower to wash up real quick, getting out and changing into one of his new undies straight out of the pack. He smiled and admired himself in the mirror. They were baby blue lace undies, made for men so they cupped his bulge well. His backside fit especially nice in them too. To sum it up, he felt sexy. 

Whipping out his phone, he stood at his mirror and turned, making sure to get a view of his backside as he took a picture. After carefully looking it over, he send it to his daddy with a small giggle. This was definitely on the risky side of their usual pictures, but he was feeling good about himself, and he felt comfortable enough now to do so.

 

L: Goodnight daddy, hope you had a good day today. ;)

[1 image attached]

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im going to tell myself to update every monday so that way i can keep a schedule. How's that sound? I think I can manage that


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a little peek inside Shiro's mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First day of scheduled writing and Im so sleepy omg. Thanksgiving break is over. I have a chem lab final and oof  
> I hope if some of you all are stressed or something that my fic can at least bring a bit of joy to your week

Now Shiro would describe himself as a simple man. His furnishing was more on the minimalistic side. He kept everything fairly tidy and didn't spend frivolously, save for one thing:

His sugar baby. 

Lance McClain, astronomy major, twenty-one, lean build, a bit on the lanky side but still toned, Cuban descent, and a very  _ very  _ gorgeous man. 

It would be a lie if Shiro said he didn't have a fascination with the young man even before becoming his sugar daddy. It wasn't a shock when he saw Lance walk into his class the first day. In fact as soon as Lance revealed a bit of his face on their first day of messaging, he instantly knew who he was. And boy did he have a celebration with his cock that night. 

Not a lot of people caught Shiro's eyes but ever since Lance's first year, before he even took any classes which contributed to his major, Shiro had grown an interest in him. He would see him in the science building from time to time, head bowed over his notes or his textbook as he studied diligently. God did he wish he could just touch him and those pretty little lips of his.

So when Shiro realized he was failing  _ his  _ class, he had to do something. Sure he knew exactly why. Everytime he looked at Lance, he would always find his eyes on him, a flushed face with lips slightly parted which Shiro just wanted to fuck the life out of. But this was his student, his  _ sugar baby _ . He was not going to let him fail, especially when he would come to class wearing Shiro's gifts and looking so pretty. So he offered to tutor him, which he honestly wasn't sure he could do, but Lance was special, very very special.

It was fate that they ended up finding each other. Shiro had replied to the ad on craigslist just out of sheer boredom. You couldn't even imagine the surprise when he realized that this person he just randomly reached out to turned out to be Lance McClain. 

But enough about that. He had better things to do, like jack off to the lovely picture which Lance had graciously sent him. His baby boy was in some beautiful lace panties that hugged his ass just right. Shiro just wished he could tear right through them and fuck him till he couldn't even walk anymore. But alas, he was only a name behind a screen, and Lance had no idea who he really was. So his hand was enough to get by… at least for now. 

Lance was such a good boy and Shiro just wanted to treat him as such. That's what sugar daddies do, so that is what Shiro would do. 

Once Shiro had taken care of himself, he sent Lance a reply back. 

 

**Daddy** : Baby boy you look so beautiful…

 

He looked over the message then at the picture Lance had sent him. He had wanted Lance to set the pace and it seems he was. In fact he seemed to be picking up the pace, so Shiro went out on a limb and sent another message. 

 

**Daddy** : I bet they feel so nice on your thighs baby boy. Daddy would love to touch them and show you how good you are for me.

 

He sent the message and smirked to himself, laying his phone on his bedside table. It was already past the time Lance fell asleep, so he knew he would get the messages in the morning. 

But Lance was an easily susceptible boy, and if things went how Shiro figured they would go, then he would also have a treat in the morning. But that would have to wait. Shiro was a patient man. 

Good things take time to perfect, and Shiro was willing to do what he had to do. 

Patience yields focus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being patient with me. I really REALLY appreciate those of you who comment and like this fic. Im really glad you all are enjoying it ♡♡♡
> 
> Also I'm drawing some of the pics that Lance is sending Shiro ((i havent drawn in a while im tryna brush up)) but idk if im gonna upload them on the fic or on tumblr but i have my tumblr url on the end notes so if yall wanna look out for that


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First little bit of nsfw...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of nsfw, TUMBLR. I was gonna post my art on there but I think I'm gonna move to twitter because what the fuck. They're fucking so many people over with this new thing starting dec 17  
> I think I already put it in the notes of the fic but I made a twitter @iguana_ism i hope to see some of you all there and hopefully I can post more things and art on there  
> Okay, enough from me. Hope you enjoy ;)

Lance woke up a bit cold since he was just in his underwear, snuggling under his blanket as he blindly reached for his phone and grabbed it, pulling it into his warm shield. He unlocked it and his eyes went wide, reading over the messages his daddy had sent him after he sent his slightly naughty picture last night. 

Did his daddy just sext him?

He licked his lips as he read it over again. Daddy wanted to touch his thighs and show him that he was a good boy… He didn't know why, but the words went straight to his groin. Maybe he was just horny, or maybe just lonely… probably both. Either way, he was feeling a bit frisky, palming his length through his underwear as he typed back. 

 

**L:** How would you show me I'm a good boy daddy?

 

The reply was nearly instant, his daddy seeming to be awake already. 

 

**Daddy:** First I'd give that pretty little mouth of yours a treat

 

**L:** What type of treat?

 

Lance had to wait a while for the next text, now hard, the tip of his length peeking out of his panties which he was still rubbing. 

 

**Daddy:** Something like this. 

[1 image attached]

 

Lance's jaw dropped when he saw the image. It was a bulge pic. Tight black boxers which clung with no modesty on a large, very large bulge. Jesus Christ, this old man was  **HUNG.** And it didn't even look like he was hard all the way yet!

 

**L:** Wow daddy! You're so big…

 

**Daddy:** But you'd still take all of daddy in your pretty little mouth won't you? I thought you were a good boy. 

 

“I am a good boy,” Lance mumbled to himself with a small pout, now grabbing his cock and pumping slowly. 

 

**Daddy:** But you have to take all of daddy's cock. If you can't then I'll just have to train you.

 

**L:** How would you train me daddy?

 

**Daddy** : That's up to you baby

 

Lance moaned softly. There was so much that he was open to doing: spanking, bondage, choking… god he was so horny. 

He picked up the pace of his pumping, typing shakily one handed on his phone. 

 

**L:** Will you spank me daddy? 

 

**Daddy:** Only if you misbehave. You're pretty little ass would look so good with my hands marked on it. 

 

A groan, that's what Lance did as he grabbed some cream and used it to make his masturbating smoother. 

 

**L:** I want to be filled daddy…

 

**Daddy:** Do you have any toys baby boy?

 

**L:** No

 

**Daddy:** If I order you some will you show daddy?

 

Lance moaned, feeling close to his orgasm as he tried to finish himself off. 

 

**L:** Only because it's you daddy

 

Lance nuzzled his pillow as he struggled to hold back his orgasm. 

 

**L:** Can I cum daddy?

 

**Daddy:** Cum for daddy baby boy

 

Lance moaned loudly as he finally let his orgasm rush over him, panting the word “daddy” as he stopped stroking his cock, now just squeezing the tip as his cum covered his hand. 

He opened his eyes, staring at his phone and the words that sent him over the edge, his face soon burning up as he hid it in the pillow.

Did he really just cum… to a daddy kink? Not only that but with sexting with a stranger! Well, not really a stranger, he considered his daddy a friend? But friends don't do this. He had never done this with Hunk or Pidge or anyone! But he couldn't deny that he was turned on, or that it made him feel special and actually… pretty sexy. He cleaned up his hand and finally emerged from his blanket, the fresh air hitting him and cooling him off. Finally, he picked up his phone and sent a message back.

 

**L:** Thank you daddy

 

God, what a turn of events.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutoring time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKEY sorry for not uploading this friday. Between do or die studying, finals, my moms surgery, taking care of my brother, AND the new season ((which i didnt not even get through but yo, to each their own still love the show tho)) I was very very busy and decided to focus my efforts on other things. but IM DONE its winter break and now I hipe I can focus on this fic more

First day of tutoring and Lance was late. He was fairly good at keeping schedule, but ever since his relationship with his daddy started turning sexual, he would have quick little sexting sessions with him which almost always lead up to him sneaking off to the restroom to masturbate. 

So he was currently rushing now to get to Dr. Shirogane's office. When he finally arrived, he knocked on the door, hearing a curt ‘come in,’ from inside. He did so and stepped inside the office, closing the door behind him like it was before. “Hello Dr. Shirgone,” he greeted a bit nervously, the professor looking up from his book, glasses low on his nose. “Ah Lance, thought you wouldn't make it.” 

“I'm sorry just got… caught up with some stuff,” he lied, well not really. How could he tell his professor that he just came from a quick masterbating session in the restroom. “I had to ask my other professor a question.” He fidgeted a bit, cheeks turning a tint pink. 

“Oh really? Are you having trouble in that class too? If I recall from looking at your record you should be taking stats with Dr. King. What did you ask him?” Shiro set his book down and watched Lance with patient eyes, waiting for him to answer. 

“U-uh just asking about our… our online homework!” Lance made up, glad to have found something believable. 

“Oh, I wasn't aware Dr. King gave online homework. He told me he gave paper exams only,” Shiro said thoughtfully. “Perhaps I'll ask him what program he uses. Maybe I can use it too.” 

“No! Don't do that!” Lance said quickly, raising his voice and quickly covering his mouth with his hands. “Sorry, didn't mean to yell. I just…” he racked his brain for what he could say, “it has a horrible grading system and logs students out mid-exam. I wouldn't recommend it to you.” 

Shiro watched him with pensive eyes. Lance could have sworn there was a small quirk to his lips. Those gorgeous gorgeous lips… “Lips- Ip’s- It's not a good website!” He stuttered, his thoughts escaping his mouth. 

Shiro chuckled softly, Lance getting even more embarrassed. He was just making a fool of himself in front of his professor. His hot, sexy, can raw me anyday professor. 

“Take a seat Lance,” Shiro said, motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. “So tell me, what is it your struggling with in my class?”

…

After going over the course materials that Lance had trouble grasping, which was mainly all of them since he was always so focused on basically  _ everything  _ about Dr. Shirogane, he finally started on his tutoring. Turns out everything was actually really easy, but Lance kept delving in and out of focus every time he looked up at Shiro when he spoke. By the time the tutoring session was over, Lance was beat. So began their little sessions which Lance slowly started getting used to. Turns out one-on-one learning was helping Lance a lot, even when the material started getting harder. 

It had already been a month of tutoring and Lance and Shiro were on a more casual basis. 

Shiro let Lance drop the Doctor and now just answered to him with ‘Shiro.’ 

Things were going good. They would see each other around campus and greet one another. Their chemistry was great, conversations were easy, and their study time was moving forward. In fact, Lance's little lust for Shiro started turning into a crush. His heart would start to flutter whenever Shiro would get close, and their time together made him insanely happy and gave him a little spring to his step. 

Spring was in the air, except the fact that it was winter and it was actually  _ really  _ cold. Cold enough to where Lance was dreading walking to his apartment. 

He was seated at the science building lounge, looking out at the cold grey surroundings and bundling himself up in the layers he had brought. He was about to walk out, zipping up his jacket all the way before he heard the elevator door ding, turning and meeting eyes with Shiro who was stepping out. 

The older man smiled at him and approached. “Heading home?” 

Lance nodded, rubbing his mitted hands together, preparing them. “It's cold out so I'm going to sprint it back to my place,” he grinned.

Shiro raised his brows. “You're walking home? In  _ this  _ weather?” He sounded concerned, making Lance smile. 

“My car is old. It doesn't work in the cold,” he admitted sheepishly. “I've been saving some money up for a new one though,” he added quickly. 

“Hey, why don't I give you a ride home then?” Shiro offered, taking off his black scarf and wrapping it around Lance's neck. “I wouldn't want my student catching a cold.” 

As soon as the scarf was around his neck, Lance was surrounded by a familiar scent that he couldn't pinpoint. It was so weirdly familiar though that he couldn't help but snuggle into it. 

Shiro's lip twitched, putting his hand on Lance's upper back and guiding him to his car, Lance trying to refute. 

“N-no need Shiro. I don't want you to go out of your way for me,” he admitted. 

“Hey, don't worry about it. We're friends, aren't we?” 

Lance perked up, looking at Shiro hopefully. “Really?!” 

“Of course we are… unless you don't think so.” 

“Of course I do!” Lance said quickly, taking a seat in the nice car. Shiro got in as well and started driving out of the university. 

“Just tell me where to turn,” he smiled at him, sparing a glance from the road.

Meanwhile Lance was basically inhaling the scarf around his neck, comfortable and warm inside the car as he stared at Shiro drive. It was odd… but there is something so hot about seeing someone drive. He couldn't really describe it but Shiro looked ten times even more handsome than he already was, which Lance knew had to be illegal. 

He was interrupted by his staring when he remembered to text his daddy he was out of school. It was something he was doing now- whether it be telling him he was out or that he arrived home- just to let him know he was safe. He typed it, trying to put his phone down quickly, not wanting to risk the chance of Shiro catching a glimpse of his texts. He pressed send, hearing a muffled chime from Shiro's pocket which made him jump. He quickly covered it with a laugh. “Haha that's funny. I had just sent a text.” 

Shiro chuckled. “What a coincidence.” 

He pulled into the parking lot for Lance's place and looked to him. “Guess were here then,” he smiled, Lance moving to unwind the scarf around his neck before Shiro stopped him, putting his hand over Lance's and patting it. “Go ahead and keep it. It looks cute on you.” He took his hand off and reached over, opening the door for Lance through the inside. “Stay warm, and if you need a ride tomorrow again, I'll be glad to do it.” 

Lance nodded, cheeks red at the compliment and just for being around Shiro in general. “O-okay! Thank you so much Shiro, I really appreciate it.” He stepped out and walked to the lobby of the apartments, sneaking a glance back to Shiro's car where he had his head bowed, on his phone before he put it down. 

 

Lance's phone chimed in time with Shiro putting down the phone, making sure to quickly look at it. 

 

**Daddy:** Okay baby, hope you stay warm.

 

Lance chuckled again, shaking his head and pressing the elevator. It was honestly such a coincidence, he couldn't help but find it amusing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say imma say s8 didnt happen ((glad shiro seems happy tho, love my daddy)) but thats why fanfics and creative works exist !!! I know alot of people were disspointed, and thats okay. I know some people liked it, thats good too, but remember, respect peoples opinions. Don't try to argue with someone if they have a different view on something. Just leave them be and everyone respect each other and treat one another with kindness. Treat the creators of the show and VA's with respect and everyone just be GOOD. 
> 
> Now that I have said that I still love shance con todo mi corazon so yeehaw yee yee and yippeekayay lets ride this cowboy.   
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter ♡


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets frisky in Shiro's office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE ♡♡♡ Thank you for being patient with me even though I've missed some of my scheduled updates.

Lance, don't forget to get that textbook I told you about earlier,” Shiro reminded, sitting at his desk and watching Lance study.

It was a long study session, most of which was just Lance studying on his own and Shiro just helping when he had a question. It had fallen into more of a comfortable hangout, and both didn't mind. In fact, they felt closer than before. 

Shiro had closed his book, sitting up and looking to his computer. “I have to go pick something up from the computer lab. I'll be back.” 

Lance looked up from his book and nodded. “I'll be here when you get back,” he smiled, looking down back to his book. 

Shiro stood up and grabbed his phone, patting Lance's head as he walked out. 

Lance kept his head down, finally lifting it with a red face when Shiro stepped out. God this man would kill him someday. How could just a head pat feel so good? With a huff he stood up, just for that he would take Shiro's seat for when he got back. Flopping down onto Shiro's chair, he lazily swung his legs to the side of it. Right behind him, hanging on the chair was Shiro's jacket, Lance carefully lifting it, just to see what size Shiro was. As soon as he moved it, Shiro's cologne wafted from it, making Lance hum appreciatively. Without thinking, he wrapped it around his shoulders and relished in the smell that came from it. His face was burning and his heart was racing but he didn't have much time to think about it before his phone vibrated, Lance immediately opening the message, almost like his body was trained to do so. 

 

**Daddy:** Baby boy, daddy wants to see your ass. Can you do that for me right now?

 

Lance jumped, looking around to make sure no one was looking over his shoulder. It was a conditioned reflex, especially after one incident where Hunk accidentally saw a sext from him one night when Lance was staying over. 

 

**L:** Daddy, I'm studying right now :(

 

**Daddy:** Are you alone?

 

**L:** Yes sir…

 

**Daddy:** I thought you were my good boy

 

**L:** I am

 

Lance was quick to reply, he always was when it came to him being a good boy. One thing h es had learned about himself was that he loved the praise. He loved knowing that  _ he  _ was a good boy and that  _ he  _ was the one who riled up his daddy so well. 

 

**Daddy:** Then show daddy your pretty little ass.

 

Lance just couldn't deny the orders given to him, bringing Shiro's jacket closer to him. As he started unbuttoning his pants. He shouldn't be doing this. Not in Shiro's office. Not when anyone could walk in, and  _ especially  _ when Shiro could come back in. But it oddly thrilled him- getting found out by Shiro. He knew it shouldn't have. In fact he shouldn't think about his professor in this way at all, but it was impossible. He was so attracted to Shiro that it scared him. If Shiro were to come in here and boss him around like his daddy did, Lance was sure he'd do just about anything Shiro told him. The thought made him laugh; Shiro as his daddy. That would be something wouldn't it?

He slowly pulled off the sweats he was wearing, wearing some black lace panties gifted to him by none other than his daddy. He slowly put on Shiro's jacket and swallowed thickly as he palmed himself, already hard in his panties. 

 

**Daddy:** Are you going to listen to what daddy says now?

 

**L:** Yes

 

**Daddy:** What are you wearing pretty boy?

 

**L:** Those black panties you gave me last week. They feel so good against me when I walk. 

 

Lance pressed his nose against the collar of Shiro's jacket and inhaled. “Daddy,” he murmured softly, imagining none other than Shiro at the other end of the phone. 

 

**Daddy:** Let me see the panties.

 

Lance carefully moved so he was on his knees, ass towards the front of the chair as he pulled up his camera, sending a picture of his ass in his panties.

 

**L:** Do you like how they look?

[1 image attached]

 

**Daddy:** You look gorgeous. Is that a desk behind you?

 

**L:** Yes

 

**Daddy:** Take off your panties and get on it

 

Lance felt his pulse race, slowly standing up and stepping out of his panties. He stepped forward and carefully sat at the edge of the desk, his ass against the cool wood. 

 

**Daddy:** Are you on it?

 

**L:** Yeah

 

**Daddy:** Send me a picture of the desk.

 

Lance did so, not sure why, but who was he to deny it? 

 

**L:** [1 image attached]

 

**Daddy:** Get the purple marker in that cup.

 

Lance looked around, spotting the marker. He grabbed it and send a picture of his hand holding the marker. 

 

**L:** Why?

[1 image attached]

 

**Daddy:** Write daddy all over your body.

 

Lance felt his cock twitch. He felt so… kinky. It turned him on to be someones plaything. He belonged to his daddy, and he loved that. He carefully opened the marker and wrote ‘daddy’ on his wrist, sending a picture. 

 

**L:** Like this?

[1 image attached]

 

**Daddy:** Bigger. Let people know that you're mine L. Go lower baby boy.

 

Lance brought a shaky hand to his thigh, writing the word daddy there as well. 

 

**Daddy:** Open your legs and write it in your inner thighs. Show me who those belong to. 

 

Lance did as he was told and wrote the word ‘DADDY’ in big letter across his inner thigh. He sent his daddy a picture, his leaking cock and puckered hole clearly visible with his legs spread. 

 

**L:** I'm yours daddy, all yours

[1 image attached]

 

He was needy now, pumping his hand on his cock and carefully bringing the marker to his hole, pressing against himself and moaning loudly. He was of course too dry to stick it in, but the sensation was enough. 

 

**L:** Daddy please let me see your cock

 

**L:** You look so big daddy. I just want to imagine. 

 

It took Lance a minute or two until he got answer back, his anxiety growing during that time in fear he pushed too far. To his relief, there was a picture attached to the message. 

 

**Daddy:** Tell me what you want to do with my cock baby boy. 

[1 image attached]

 

Lance's mouth watered when he saw the picture. Dear lord… he thought the bulge pic was big, this picture was  _ massive.  _ It was a heavy cock, resting on a muscled thigh. Lance could see a happy trail leading up, black hair. Which confused him. He thought hair turned white with age, and he figured pubes would follow with that rule as well. But forget that, he had finally gotten a dick pic, and it was way better than he could ever imagine. He pumped his cock and leaned back on his elbow onto Shiro’s desk, spreading his legs and not even caring anymore about where he was or what he was wearing. Well, maybe a bit about what he was wearing. Shiro's jacket did smell really good around him. 

 

**L:** Daddy you're so big…

 

**Daddy:** Are you touching yourself baby boy? 

 

**L:** Yes

 

**Daddy:** Just your cock?

 

**L:** The marker is pressed against my hole daddy

 

**Daddy:** Press it inside baby boy. Make sure ro make it wet. 

 

Lance got the marker and stuck it in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and giving it a blowjob as he stared at the dick pic. It was long, but it's girth is where it really shined, Lance even wondered if he would be able to fit his hand around it. He made sure to wrap his tongue around the marker, admiring the bulging vein at the bottom if his daddy's cock, pretending the marker was said cock. 

When he was satisfied with how wet the the marker was, he popped it out of his mouth and used it to circle his hole. He poked the tip in, feeling the weird sensation of a breach, but he pressed on. 

He was a good boy afterall. 

He pressed it even deeper, starting to pump his cock to feel some pleasure, pushing the marker in until he got to the cap. Finally he let go, his puckered hole wanting to push it out, but he clenched his legs and the marker stayed seated inside him, Lance looking up at the ceiling in relief before he grabbed his phone. 

 

**L:** It's in daddy

 

**Daddy:** Show me

 

Lance sent a picture of his parted legs, the marker cao visible and sticking out of him. 

 

**L:** Let me touch myself daddy

[1 image attached]

 

**Daddy:** What a good boy. Go ahead and touch yourself, but don't cum.

 

Lance sighed in relief, starting to pump himself. The marker soon started feeling good, making him feel full even though it was so small. He could only imagine how his daddy's cock would feel. He took his hand out of the sleeve of Shiro's jacket and draped it over his face, inhaling deeply as he spread his legs even more, still pumping himself. 

 

**L:** Daddy are you feeling good too?

 

A minute or two passed, Lance edging himself but never letting his orgasm take him. His daddy hadn't answered yet, hadn't given him permission. 

 

**L:** Daddy are you there?

 

Lance was about to sit up, hand still around his cock before he heard the door open, his head snapping to the side, eyes wide as Shiro stepped in, catching him naked on his desk, legs spread with a marker deep in him and his very own jacket across his face. 

“S-Shiro!” Lance yelped, the shock making him jump, the marker moving inside him and pressing a sweet spot inside of him. He felt his whole body flush as he shivered, his cock spurting across his stomach as he came right then and there, right in front of Shiro.

 

This couldn't be happening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special SPECIAL shoutout to @ sweetsummersora on twitter. I was gonna wait till next week or later this week to update but her kind words really encouraged me and i was WEAK thank you again for reading.  
> Just to know that you guys enjoy this story enough to be re-reading it is like, suprising to me. Im very grateful to my readers. This is my gift to you (that sounds so stuck up to me onsgsgs) 
> 
> Happy holidays everyone be safe and have fun ♡♡♡


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Lance getting caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 5 am i should go to sleeo but i wanted to finish this chapter eheh

“Lance?” Shiro asked, quickly shutting the door behind him so no one would be able to see what he walked into in his office. 

Lance whined in pure humiliation, his cock twitching as he tried to get off the desk, but his ass was too sensitive to move. 

“Lance are you okay?” Shiro asked.

Lance curled up immediately, hiding himself under Shiro's jacket as he groaned/whined in humiliation. “M'sorry,” he mumbled softly, the marker falling out of him and falling to the floor which made him flinch. 

Shiro smirked, knowing Lance couldn't see him and walked to him. He put a hand on Lance's shoulder over the jacket. “Hey,” he started softly, “let me get you off the desk. It can't be comfortable there.” 

Shiro just got a small nod in response, scooping Lance up in his arms and carefully settling him down on his office chair, closing the jacket over his body so he wasn't exposed. “Wanna tell me whats going on?” He asked, no hint of anger in his voice.

Lance couldn't even bring himself to look at Shiro, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked down in shame. His heart was beating loudly in his ears, not even knowing where to start. The words ‘DADDY’ was clearly visible on his legs and his panties were still on the floor. This situation was unexplainable, unless he told the truth. But he didn't want to be thought of differently, not by anyone, and especially not by Shiro. He shook his head and opened his mouth, nothing coming out as the panic started to settle in now, finally looking up at Shiro with wide watery eyes as his vision got blurry at the edges. “I-I, I don't feel so go-” his body went limp as he fell forward, his head hitting Shiro's chest as he fainted from the shock. 

Shiro quickly held Lance close, brows raising. He hadn't expected this reaction, but leave it to Lance to always surprise him. He shook his head and chuckled, kissing Lance's forehead and holding him close. “Daddy will take care of you,” he said softly. After holding him close for a minute, he leaned him back on the chair and grabbed the panties and all of Lance's clothes, dressing him quickly and picking him up bridal style. He took Lance to his car and started driving home, soon arriving and carrying him up to his bedroom where he laid him down, making sure to make him comfortable. He let him sleep, going to his desk and starting to do some gradework. 

 

. . .

 

Lance woke up later that day, the sun having already set, making the room he was in dark, save a lit lamp. He jolted awake, his last memory being in Shiro's office absolutely humiliated. His eyes immediately watered and he looked around frantically, eyes landing on the large figure that was seated at the desk.

Shiro turned around at the shuffling noises from the blanket. “Lance?” he asked, taking off his glasses and turning to look at him. 

“Shiro,” Lance breathed out as the other man walked over to him and sat at the edge of the bed. “Shiro I'm so sorry. It was disrespectful and you must be disgusted. I'm so so sorry. I-I can understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore…” 

Shiro looked at Lance with a serious expression which made the others eyes water even more, not even sure where he was or what Shiro was thinking. He quickly scrambled up and tried to get off the bed. “I'll just leave,” he said, voice thick. 

“Lance,” Shiro said, voice soft as he grabbed Lance's arm. “You don't have to leave. Just tell me what happened. What were you doing?” 

Lance looked down at his legs, not even sure where to start. “I was… you see, I have a sugar daddy,” he mumbled. 

“A what?” Shiro asked, leaning closer. 

“A sugar daddy,” Lance said louder this time, clearing his throat and looking at Shiro's hand that was grabbing his arm. “He tells me what to do and… and I got too caught. Didn't pay attention to my surroundings, hence me… masturbating in your office.” He took a deep breath and finally looked up at him, tears of shame burning his eyes. “Shiro I'm really sorry. I'll go and clean everything up, I promise!” 

“Lance,” Shiro laughed softly, petting his head. “Don't worry about that, okay? Don't cry.” He wiped Lance's tears away, which made Lance tear up even more at how kind he was. 

“You don't think I'm gross?” Lance asked hopefully. 

“Why would I? You're not doing anything wrong. Well, you could have always locked the door,” he chuckled under his breath.

Lance sighed in relief and leaned forward, his forehead hitting Shiro's chest. “Thank you Shiro.” He felt pats on his back before he quickly pulled back. “Wait- where am I?” He asked, now looking around the modern and sleek room. 

“Well I couldn't exactly leave you passed out in my office. I took you back to my place. I hope you don't mind.” 

Lance shook his head, ears burning. This is where Shiro lived. Where he slept… where he probably even had sex. God... he even had Shiro's jacket around him when he was found out. How was he going to explain that? Was Shiro even going to ask? 

He began to panic again before he felt Shiro's hand on his head. “Why don't you go shower and clean yourself off? It's too late for you to head back home. The bathroom is just through that door. You still have marker on you.” He pointed to the word ‘DADDY’ That Lance had written on his wrist. His eyes widened and he quickly drew his hand back. “Of course, this must be gross huh?” He laughed bitterly, quickly getting up and away from Shiro.

“Hey I never said that,” Shiro said softly. “You're a beautiful man. I'm sure your sugar daddy feels very lucky to have you.”

Lance nearly wheezed, his face warming rapidly as he registered Shiro's words. It was almost like he was flirting. No, no, this was Shiro, his professor. An amazing man who was well respected in the university. There was no way he would flirt with Lance. Shiro was Shiro, THE Dr. Shirogane, and Lance was, well, Lance.

He gave him a small smile, taking the compliment as a pity comment. “Thanks Shiro.” He disappeared inside the restroom, leaving Shiro alone in his bed room.

Shiro sighed and shook his head. He quickly grabbed his phone and put it on mute, sending a quick message. 

 

**Daddy:** Sorry I disappeared baby. Work came up.

 

**L:** I'm about to head to bed. I'll text you tomorrow.

 

Shiro quirked his brow when he got the reply. It was obviously a lie. Maybe Lance was mad at him for what he did, as the sugar daddy that is, not as his friend, but even then he seemed upset, which concerned Shiro. He clicked his tongue and set his phone down, grabbing some clothes for Lance. He placed them in the restroom for him and went back to his desk to work. 

When Lance came out, he was quiet. Shiro looked over to him and caught his breath. He was dead gorgeous in his t shirt and sweats, even looking this worn out. “Go ahead and take the bed, I'll take the sof-” 

“Shiro, you've done enough. I'll take the sofa.” 

“Lance, take the bed,” Shiro assured, getting up and guiding Lance by the shoulders to the bed where he gently laid him down and tucked him in, all of which Lance just let happen, face completely warm and chest fuzzy. “Rest Lance. I'll be using my desk to grade but don't mind me.” He ruffled his hair and went back to his desk. 

Lance watched him quietly, covers all the way up to his nose as he inhaled Shiro's scent- the exact same scent he was masturbating to earlier. He cast his eyes down in guilt and closed his eyes, forcing himself to go to sleep until it finally happened. 

Meanwhile Shiro stayed up grading till the early morning hours, too tired to even remember he had someone occupying his bed. He sleepily took off his glasses and shirt, slipping into bed and immediately falling asleep.

 

It was sure to be quite a morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are so sweet to me i really am happy so many people are enjoying this indulgent fic. I literally write my chapters in a day so its all being played by ear but I do read all your comments and trust me, I would have loved to go that route ((hint hint those two people who were saying dom shiro in the comments about him punishing Lance saying he didn't give him permission to cum yet)) GOLDEN. But i decided to hold off on reveal cause im E V I L but yee yee 🤠


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to wakey wakey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, am i late again, YEAH. DO I HAVE ANY EXCUSES OTHER THAN I WAS BUSY, NO.

Lance woke up feeling warm and protected, moving forward a bit before his nose rubbed against something hard. He lazily opened his eyes, surprised to find something, no, someone in front of him. His eyes widened, remembering he was at Shiro's, and what had caused him to stay at Shiro's. But most importantly, he realized that he was laying in the arms of a shirtless Shiro, nose pressed to his chest, which might he say, was delightfully soft with just the right amount of hair. He squeaked softly and tried to push away from his professor, his hands splayed against his chest. Oh fuck… he was so well built, Lance couldn't help but keep his hands there on the muscles, giving up far quicker than what he should have. But could you blame him? The only action he had been getting lately was from a marker. A marker damnit! Not only that, but it was instructed there by his sugar daddy which was a really well hung old man which he really enjoyed talking to. Regardless, he was getting little to no action, and if he randomly were to wake up in the muscled arms of his crush, then he was going to damn well take advantage of it. He gently cupped Shiro's pecs before running his hands down over his abs and then settling them back at his sides, nuzzling closer and inhaling. He got a weird sense of dejavu and inhaled again, the warmth and smell reminding him of the body pillow his daddy gave him. He laughed softly, still not believing the situation he was in. If Shiro woke up he would just pretend he was asleep as well, that way he could just blame their proximity on their bodies being cold. And either way, Lance was the one who woke up in Shiro's arms. So unless he forced Shiro to hold him or Shiro was just naturally cuddly, he couldn't see himself in the wrong in this situation. He closed his eyes and hummed softly, his heart hammering his chest before he felt a rumble in Shiro's chest.

“Lance?” 

And just like that Lance zoomed away from Shiro, rolling over to the other side of the mattress so quickly he fell off the bed. “W-whoa, Shiro!” he laughed, jumping up while rubbing his elbow. “Didn't see you there! Silly me!”

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked, sitting up and stretching, his muscles flexing in the morning sun. 

Lance stared in awe until he realized he was asked a question. “Yes! Just surprised. Not used to waking up next to a big man. I shouldn't have taken the bed huh. I'm so sorry for getting in your way.”

“Don't apologize. It's my fault. I think I forgot you were in my bed.” Shiro smiled, rubbing his hand over his scratchy chin. “I have to shave and get ready. Feel free to get back in bed.” He got up and passed Lance, ruffling his hair and heading to the bathroom, taking his phone with him.

Lance watched him go and collapsed on the bed, yelling softly into the pillows there. Shirtless, bed head, sleep deep voice Shiro. That's it. He could die happy now. 

His phone vibrated from the nightstand, making him jump as he went to it, smiling fondly at the screen. 

 

**Daddy:** Good morning baby boy. Hope you got enough sleep.

 

**L:** I actually slept really good daddy, sorry for not answering a lot yesterday

 

**Daddy:** That's alright L. Hope you have a good day at school today.

 

**L:** Thank you!! 

 

Lance put his phone down and got out of bed, searching around for his clothes. He didn't want to change into dirty clothes but he had no choice. He couldnt find them until he got to Shiro's desk, finding them nicely folded which made him smile softly. He stripped down and put on his boxers, one leg through before the restroom door opened, fog coming out the room as a shirtless Shiro stepped out, a towel around his waist. 

Lance stared with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape as he was nearly knocked over by the sight, pulling his boxers up quickly. “O-oh! Want me to give you some privacy?” He asked, already turning around. 

Shiro laughed and shook his head. “Were both men, no need to be shy.” 

Lance still kept his body turned and shyly peeked over, seeing Shiro pulling up some black boxers that clung to him so nicely. It was like they just melted against his body. He quickly turned again and pulled his clothes on, waiting a bit more and turning to find Shiro looking at him, both now dressed. He jumped when he realized he was being stared at, but then the embarrassment settled in and he quickly turned around, folding the clothes he had just took off. “I-I should probably head home,” he said quickly.

“Do you want a ride?” Shiro asked, grabbing his keys and flashing them to Lance. “We're a thirty minute drive from your place, it'll take a while on foot.” 

“Then… I guess I will,” he smiled shyly, following after Shiro to the car where he got in and buckled himself. “You have classes today?” 

“Just office hours. You're welcome to join me if you'd like,” Shiro offered. 

Lance flushed and shook his head, laughing nervously. “I'm sure you don't want me in your office anymore. But I can head over to clean up if you'd like.” 

“It gets cleaned every night by staff, don't worry about that,” Shiro said softly as he started to drive. “So… tell me about this sugar daddy you have. Does he always make you do things like that?” 

Lance quickly shook his head. “No!” He looked down at his phone in his lap and played with his fingers. “Well, not usually in somewhere so public. Usually like… restrooms.” 

Shiro chuckled and tapped his fingers on the wheel along to the beat of a song on the radio. “He sounds like a horny guy.” 

Lance laughed and shook his head. “Pretty horny for an old guy. I thought old people couldn't get it up so much.” 

Shiro's finger's stopped tapping the wheel, his lip twitching as he scoffed lightly. 

“Sorry! Was that inappropriate?” He asked quickly, looking over at Shiro's odd expression.

Shiro shook his head and laughed, sounding entertained. “It wasn't, don't worry about it. So you've never met him in real life?” 

Lance shook his head. “It's online, honestly… I'm still a virgin,” he admitted, feeling his heart beat loudly in his chest. 

“That's nothing to be embarrassed about,” Shiro told him, a quirk to his lips as he turned on the street that led to Lance's apartment. “Everyone has their own pace and tastes.” 

Lance nodded, feeling relieved as Shiro pulled into his apartment parking lot. He looked to the older man and smiled. “Thank you Shiro, for being so understanding.” He glanced at Shiro's lips and quickly turned away, unbuckling himself and putting his hand on the door handle. “Guess I'll be going then. Thanks for the ride.” 

Shiro nodded and watched him get off, driving away once Lance was inside. 

Lance watched from the peephole and leaned his back against the door, putting his face in his hands as he squealed softly in both embarrassment and delight. He was getting closer to Shiro, and whether it was good or bad for his heart, he couldn't help but want more. More of his professor, of his friend. 

He just wanted it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classes start again next week and i DON'T WANNA GO BACK   
> Lemme provide some shance content before I worry too much about that  
> Also your comments on the previous chapter had me laughing. i kNOW I KNWO u all thought i was gonna reveal haha SIKE 🤠


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally introduce Hunk in the fic ♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter ik

“Hey Hunk?” Lance asked,currently laying on Hunks bed as he typed his days summary to his daddy. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything bud,” Hunk answered, sitting on the floor with a controller in his hand as he played a video game. 

“What if I told you I had a sugar daddy?” 

Hunk shrugged. “I don't know. Wouldn't be surprised honestly,” he snorted. “Why?” 

“Cause I have a sugar daddy,” Lance said bluntly, which caused Hunk to pause the game and look back at Lance. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

Hunk nodded, shrugging again and turning back to the tv and resuming his game. 

“Really? That's all the reaction I'm gonna get?” Lance laughed as he kicked Hunks head lightly with his foot. 

“What? You think I didn't notice your basically new wardrobe,” Hunk huffed, not peeling his eyes from the game. “Sorry bud, we've been friends too long for me to be surprised by this.” 

Lance couldn't help but laugh, sending his day summary message to his daddy and then setting his phone down, sighing wistfully as he hugged a pillow to his chest. “And what if I told you I had a crush on a professor?” 

“Sounds like something you would do,” Hunk shrugged. 

“What if I told you that he gives me rides home sometimes?”

“Well you have a way of working into people's hearts so…” 

Lance huffed but was smiling. “Okay, what if I told you that said professor caught me masturbating in his office and didn't get mad at me for it, and instead let me sleep over at his place?”

Hunk finally gave a reaction, his eyes narrowed and mouth open as he looked at Lance. “You're joking.” 

“I'm not,” Lance giggled. 

Hunks scoffed and shook his head. “I worry about you sometimes…” 

Lance snorted and threw a pillow at Hunks head which got no reaction as the other man continued playing his game. “But Hunk, on a real note… I really think I'm falling for this professor. He- He's so handsome and just so… perfect! He's kind and patient and he's always going out of his way to help me and-”

“So your saying he likes you back?” Hunk interrupted. 

“W-what!? No, no, that's impossible Hunk. He is a professor and like, a perfect man. I'm me. Clumsy, lanky, stupid Lance.” 

“Hey, what did I say about talking bad about yourself?” 

“That I shouldn't do it…” Lance answered like a reprimanded child. “Okay whatever, but what you said is impossible Hunk.” 

“Sorry to break it to ya bud, but people that nice almost always have an ulterior motive,” Hunk shook his head. 

“What, no! This is Professor Shirogane! He's just naturally nice,” he sputtered out, squeezing his pillow. 

“Well all I'm saying is that he sounds like he likes you back,” Hunk shrugged. It's up to you what you'll do, but from an outsider's perspective, dude seems like he's into you.” 

“You… you think so?” Lance asked quietly, although Hunk could hear how hopeful he was. 

“Yeah man, I think so.” 

“So should I… flirt with him more?” He asked meekly. 

“Go for it.” Hunk nodded as he started giving all his attention to the game. 

Lance finally let his friend have some peace and flopped back onto the bed so he was staring up at the ceiling. He smiled softly to himself, feeling hopeful and a little bit proud. Maybe Hunk was just letting Lance hear what he wanted to hear, but maybe he was right… Professor Shirogane never offered anyone else special attention like he did Lance. Hope blossomed in his chest as he smiled to himself. 

Flirt with Shiro… He could definitely do that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My impulsive ass wants to buy a punching bag... let's see what happens.   
> Also, made this in like 30 minutes (and it shows!!!) Lol whatever, this fic is all impulse as well. Cause that's how I roll 😎☝🏽  
> I hope everyone is having a great day/night and I give 🧡 to each and every one of you


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sushi is always good for bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 12:28. I am 28 minutes late, yes. But hey sorry for not uploading last week? Did I upload last week? I dont think I did... this long chapter was to make up for that. School started and I'm getting into the flow of things so pls excuse that.

Once Lance had that burst of confidence from Hunks suggestion, he upped his dress game. He first went out and bought himself new outfits from the money his sugar daddy gave him.

Although he did feel oddly guilty. He wasn't in a relationship with his daddy, but he wasn't  _ not  _ in a relationship with him, so it felt weird to be pursuing someone.

The next day he went to class was a particularly warm one. He dressed in some short black shorts with a white top which he tucked in to show off his lithe body. He made sure to send his daddy a picture.

 

**L:** I bought a cute outfit with your money daddy. Thank you!

[1 image attached]

 

**Daddy:** Good boy. You look so pretty.

 

When he walked into class he met Shiro's eyes, smiling at him as he took a seat. He could feel eyes on him, not sure if they were the ones he hoped for, but it reassured him that he looked good. 

...

Shiro watched as Lance took a seat, watching those long legs stride to his seat and cross once he sat down. He had only gotten Lance's outfit picture that morning, so he felt the want of attention. If he wasn't going to get it as daddy, he would get it as Lance's friend. 

When class was over, he went over to where Lance was bent over, grabbing a pencil that he had dropped. “Going to my office after your next class?” 

Lance snapped up and looked up at Shiro. “Yeah, can I?” 

“You're always invited,” Shiro smiled as he brushed his hand across Lance's cheek.

Lance's lips twitched as he felt the soft touch, confused but not pulling away. 

“Eyelash,” Shiro said simply as he showed the small hair on his finger. “Blow it and make a wish.”

Lance nodded and leaned forward, his lips brushing against Shiro's fingers as he kept eye contact with his professor, blowing the eyelash away. 

“Good boy,” Shiro hummed as Lance's eyes widened slightly, immediately thinking of his daddy, his cheeks warming up. He straightened up and grabbed his backpack, clearing his throat. “I'm going to head to my next class. I'll see you later,” he said quickly as he scampered out of class. 

Shiro watched him go with a knowing smirk. His patience was slowly running out and he didn't know how long he would keep this up, but he was enjoying himself. He was enjoying Lance's reactions and teasing him. Most thought of the professor as a stoic, calm man, and he was, but he liked to tease. He of course didn't tease everyone, mainly just those he was close with, like his brother Keith, or best friend Matt. But Lance was different. He took a twisted pleasure in seeing all of Lance's reactions, and he only wanted more. Of course this wasn't all he wanted Lance for. He did take pleasure in his reactions and seeing various sides of him, but he also loved to see the cute student of his happy, smiling and enjoying himself. All sides intrigued him, and he couldn't help but feel a small sense of guilt at the fact that he was lying to him. He really didn't know how to bring it up, or what type of reaction his real identity would illicit from Lance, but he was enjoying their relationship right now. He liked teasing Lance and judging from Lance's reaction, it seemed he liked it too. Cleaning up his stuff, he headed back to his office and waited for Lance there. He graded some papers and did what he needed to do before there was a soft knock at his door, Lance entering right after it. 

“Hey Shiro,” Lance smiled as he sat down in front of Shiro, laying his cheek against his professors desk and looking up at him lazily. “I'm so hungryyyyy,” he whined, pouting his lips. 

“Want to go get some dinner together?” Shiro asked with a shrug. “I know a good sushi place that I think you’d like.” 

Lance's eyes widened. “I love sushi!” he said happily. “Yes! Let's go!” 

Shiro nodded and got up, grabbing his keys. “I brought my bike to school. Do you mind holding onto me?”

Lance quickly shook his head. “I don't mind,” he rushed out, his arms now itching to be holding onto that muscled body. 

“Good, but you're wearing the helmet, okay?” 

Lance nodded and followed Shiro to the parking lot where a nice old fashioned black motorcycle was. Lance whistled when he saw it, appreciating Shiro as he got on it and revved the engine, Lance getting on in back of him. Shiro handed him the helmet which he put on. “Hold on tight,” Shiro said before taking off. As soon as the bike moved Lance held on tightly to Shiro, his body pressed against the older man who was warm and firm.

Now Shiro had always loved riding his bike, but feeling a warm body clinging on to him, much so being Lance, made the ride even better. The sushi place felt too close as Shiro parked, wishing he had picked a farther place. He felt Lance's arms move away from him as the other took off his helmet, his slight curls bouncing which made Shiro smile as he stepped off. “How was it?”

Lance was grinning from ear to ear, stepping off as well before falling into Shiro's arms, his legs shaking.

Shiro had immediately caught him, holding him around the waist as he held his body close. “You okay there?” 

Lance nodded, his crotch pressed against Shiro's thigh as he tried to find his footing again. “S-sorry! I think my body is trying to get used to it,” he said sheepishly. 

“I should have taken it slower,” Shiro chuckled as Lance finally got to his feet. Shiro walked behind Lance, admiring his long legs as they were seated, pulling out Lance's chair for him before sitting down himself. 

Lance was looking around happily. It was a nice restaurant, and he certainly felt underdressed. He couldn't help but notice couples everywhere though, which made him ask his next question. “Do you have a girlfriend, Shiro?” He blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Shiro chuckled and took a sip of his water, as cool as ever. “What brought this up?” 

Lance blushed and played with his fingers. “Well, theres alot of couples here. I just blurted that out. I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that was rude to ask. 

Shiro waved his hand. “Don't worry, that is okay to ask, and no. I don't have a girlfriend.”

“But you look like you would be a hit,” Lance laughed. 

“Well I do get approached but I don't swing that way,” Shiro shrugged. “Most women will respect that.” 

“Oh...Oh!” Lance said as he realized what Shiro was saying. He couldn't help but feel a small sense of hope. “W-well me too,” he mumbled, his cheeks red. “I'm also part of the community.” 

“That's good to hear,” Shiro smiled as he pat Lance's hand. 

“So like… do you have a type?” 

Shiro tapped his glass as he thought. “I've been told I do,” he admitted. “And I can't exactly deny that, but it's been years since I've been in a relationship.”

“Oh yeah- well you must be busy and all. Of course you wouldn't be thinking about such things.” 

“No, I do,” Shiro corrected. “Just waiting for the right person to come along.” He looked at Lance and smiled. “Someone bright, positive, smart, cute…”

Lance's face fell. “Yeah, you would need someone great like that to stand next to you.”

“I think you think too highly of me,” Shiro laughed as he looked through the menu. 

“Well you're an amazing guy Shiro. Of course I do.”

“I'm glad you do, but in doing that you're also… nevermind,” he shrugged. “Did you find what you want to eat?” 

Lance looked down at his menu then looked up at Shiro. “Wait, wait, what were you going to say?” He asked curiously. “You can tell me. I thought you said we were friends,” he said softly with a small blush.

Shiro smiled. “Well… I just don't want you to feel like I'm, well... that I'm out of your league.” 

“Out of my league…” Lance repeated with a blank face. 

“Yeah, I don't want you to think that.”

Lance immediately thought about it relationship wise, but quickly brushed it off. “Do you mean about you being a professor? I still want to be your friend even though your my professor.” 

“See, that's what I mean,” Shiro sighed softly before a waiter came to get their orders. Shiro already knew what he was going to get, Lance asking for what was most commonly ordered.

When the waiter left, Lance wanted to ask what it was that Shiro was talking about but he didn't know how to bring it up. Instead he let Shiro change the topic of conversation. They ate their meals and chit chatted, Lance not able to forget about what Shiro had said earlier. When they were done, Shiro got the bill. 

“I can pay,” Lance said quickly. “I'm the one who was hungry anyway.” 

“Don't worry about it,” Shiro smiled as he slipped a hundred in the little booklet. “Let's go?” he said as he got up. 

“You're not going to wait for your change?” Lance asked, looking to Shiro who shook his head with wide eyes.

“No need. Want me to give you a ride home? Or do you want to go somewhere else?” 

Lance got up and followed Shiro out, weirdly turned on by the display of financial security. Shiro really was the whole package. 

“Actually, can we stop by the post office real quick?” He asked as Shiro mounted his bike, Lance getting on behind him. “I need to pick up a package. Only if you can though! I don't want to waste anymore of your time. I know you're probably busy…” 

“Lance,” Shiro said sternly, making the other boy jump, “I don't mind.” He started his bike, making sure Lance put on the helmet before going to the post office. They arrived there in a few minutes, Lance getting off and getting his packages. It was only a few, which Shiro was able to put in a compartment the bike had before they headed back to Lance's apartment. He parked and turned off his bike. “Guess you got it from here.” 

“Do you maybe want to… come up for some tea or coffee?” Lance offered as he stood in front of the bike. “As thanks for the food?” 

“Sure,” Shiro smiled as he got off the bike, holding the packages for Lance as he unlocked the door. “So what did you have coming in?” 

“I ordered some outfits! Do you what to see them?” Lance asked excitedly. 

“Sure,” Shiro chuckled, finding Lance's enthusiasm cute. He eyed one package particularly, smirking a bit as he sat down and placed them on Lance's coffee table. “You have a nice place.” 

“Oh please, it's nothing compared to yours,” Lance snorted as he grabbed some scissors and sat across from Shiro on the other side of the table to open his packages. He grabbed a random one and opened it, laughing giddily and showing Shiroa the shirt inside which he held up. “I saw it online and I couldn't help but get it,” he beamed as he grabbed another package which had shorts in it. “And these would go so well with it.” 

“I'm sure it will look very cute on you,” Shiro agreed, making Lance warm. 

“I'm not sure what this last package is,” Lance mumbled as he picked it up and shook it. “Oh, maybe it's that case I ordered. Must have come in early,” he smiled as he opened the box. As soon as he did, another box slid out of it, Lance immediately flushing as it landed on the floor at Shiro's feet. 

“7 inch slim dildo huh?” Shiro smirked as he picked up the package and looked at the shock white dildo. “Very nice.” 

Lance snatched the package and stared at it, his whole face burning up. “I-I didn't order this!” He explained quickly. “It was probably a gift from my daddy,” he said as he collapsed on his couch and pulled a pillow to his face. “I'm so embarrassed Shiro. Why do you always catch me in my most embarrassing moments,” he whined, voice muffled by the pillow. 

Shiro chuckled and got up, sitting next to Lance and rubbing his back. “Don't sweat it,” he said softly. 

Lance couldn't help but lean into the touch, peeping up at him with a small smile. “You're like, the perfect man Shiro.” 

The compliment made Shiro smile and shake his head. “I can say the same about you.” 

Lance scoffed and looked at Shiro. “Oh come on. I know for damn sure that you have probably met wayyyy better guys than m-”

“I haven't,” Shiro interrupted, moving a curl from Lance's face. “I've never met anyone like you. No one as bright and charming, never in my life.” His voice was soft and sincere which left Lance at a loss for words. Maybe it was just him… but it really  _ really  _ seemed like Shiro was flirting right now. His heart raced and he glanced at Shiro's lips. 

“R-Really?” He breathed out, now looking into Shiro's sincere grey eyes. “You don't think I'm just some- some brat?”

Shiro shook his head and caressed Lance's face. “You're not Lance.” He moved a bit closer, and so did Lance, his blue eyes wide as they searched Shiro's. “Since the first time I sa-” 

Shiro was interrupted by his phone ringing loudly, Lance jumping back as Shiro clicked his tongue and grabbed his phone, checking the caller I.D. “I have to take this,” he groaned as he pointed to the hallway, taking his phone call there. 

Lance was stunned. That was  _ most definitely  _ flirting, not even he could deny that. Not only that, but it was Shiro who initiated it. And to top it all off, it seemed like they were going to kiss! He was absolutely dumbfounded. His body was frozen, but his heart was racing. He could hear it pumping in his ears before he was snapped out of his daze by an apologetic looking Shiro. “I'm sorry but I have to go. There was a sudden faculty meeting, and they're adamant on me being there.” 

Lance nodded dumbly as Shiro pet his head. “I'll see you next class Lance, thanks for accompanying me today.” 

Lance nodded again, watching as Shiro grabbed his helmet and took off, the click of the door finally setting him into motion as he jumped off the couch and scrambled around his apartment, fanning his face and rambling the same sentence over and over again. 

What the hell was that?

_ What the hell was that _

**_What the hell was that?_ **

**_What the hell was that?_ **

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you all to know ily ♡♡♡♡ I appreciate each and every one of you who reads my story and it really does mean alot to me. :')


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little dinner date if you will, and a show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am BACK. Might not be posting every monday since school is being pretty harsh rn but I will try to at least post every two weeks, fair warning everyone. Thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoy :)

Lance had not heard from Shiro after that action packed night. He wasn't even able to see him during office hours since it was midterm time and everyone was crowding his office. It wasn't until two weeks passed that he was able to walk into Shiro's office, knocking on the door softly as a ‘come in’ was heard from the other side of the door. He walked in and smiled shyly as Shiro looked up from the paperwork he was doing. “Long time no see,” Lance said with a small smile, hovering over his usual seat, feeling oddly formal. “Are you busy?”

Shiro shook his head and motioned for Lance to take a seat, putting away his papers. “It's been a while, I missed seeing your face in here.” 

Lance chuckled and set his backpack down, taking a seat. “You were really busy. I didn't want to be a bother.” 

“You're the opposite of a bother,” Shiro assured. “I was actually going to head out about now. Want to join me?”

“Where are you heading?” Lance asked curiously, already grabbing his backpack. 

“I was going to head home. Have you eaten? Maybe I can make us some dinner?” Shiro offered. 

Lance's eyes widened and he quickly nodded, his face warming when he remembered the last time they hung out at his place. “I would like that,” he nodded, getting up and following Shiro to his car. “No motorcycle today?” he pouted, wanting to wrap his arms around Shiro's abdomen again. 

Shiro shook his head with a chuckle. “Not today. I had to bring some things for a lab so I had to bring a box.” He opened the door for Lance to get into the passenger seat, which he did. Shiro got in as well and they went to his place, Lance fiddling with his fingers as Shiro drove. “Nervous?” Shiro asked, glancing at Lance's fingers while they were at a red light. 

Lance shook his head, although he was. “Uhh, no just cold,” he lied. 

“Oh really?” Shiro asked, opening his hand and extending it to Lance. “Want to warm it up? I run hot.” 

Lance stared at his hand, his face starting to warm before he put his hand on Shiro's and squeezed, quickly pulling it back. 

Shiro chuckled and began driving again once the light was green. “So how have you been? What have you been up to?” 

“I've just been studying,” Lance admitted. “I've barely even had time for my friends, let alone my daddy.” 

“Yeah I know,” Shiro sighed as Lance looked over at him curiously. “Oh, well I mean I know how that feels. Studying and not really having time for a social life,” he clarified quickly, pulling up to his apartments parking lot. They got out and headed up the elevator to Shiro's place where Shiro unlocked the door and let Lance in. “Go ahead and take a seat. Is there anything you want in particular?” 

Lance shook his head and looked around. Shiro's place was still really nice, but he didn't want to just sit around and let Shiro do all the work. He walked into the kitchen and smiled. “Can I help you out?” 

To that, Shiro nodded and they decided on spaghetti. It was quick and easy, which was good since they were both hungry. They both got to work, Lance in charge of the meatballs and sauce while Shiro was on bread and pasta duty. They both moved around the kitchen wonderfully, except a few times when Lance would bump against Shiro's chest, but Shiro really didn't mind. In fact he may have stood behind Lance a bit more than necessary just to be close to him. He wouldn't consider himself needy, but he had missed Lance and he wanted to be close to him.

Soon enough their food was done and they ate it all up, both eating a little too much before they collapsed on the couch, about to enter their food coma. Lance looked over at Shiro lazily and laughed at him. “You look very comfortable.” 

“Hah, yeah my pants feel like their going to explode.” 

Lance laughed and turned to Shiro. “Thank you for inviting me over. I… I missed talking to you.” 

“So did I,” Shiro agreed. “I missed  _ you. _ ” 

Lance blushed and looked down at his lap shyly. “I missed you too,” he nodded. “Hey Shiro… can I tell you something?” he asked as he wrung his hands together nervously. “O-or more like ask you something?” 

“Of course you can Lance,” Shiro said softly, noting how nervous Lance looked. 

“If I have a sugar daddy, and I start liking someone other than them, is that bad? Or is like cheating?” He asked carefully, his face full of shame. 

Shiro raised his brows and felt a twinge of jealousy. Was this why Lance hadn't visited him for two weeks? Or texted him as his sugar daddy much? “Can you explain what type of relationship you have with your sugar daddy?” 

“Well we text everyday and I send him you know…  _ those  _ types of pictures. He buys me things,  _ lots  _ of things,” he blushed, remembering the dildo incident last time. 

“Sounds like your in a relationship then,” Shiro said simply, sounding a little satisfied. 

“But that's the thing, we're not a couple. We aren't going out. I don't even know how he looks like,” Lance rambled, feeling his face heat up even more. “And I like him, but I don't think I like him like  _ that. _ There's someone I like more…” he admitted, glancing at Shiro who had his eyebrows furrowed.

“So then your cheating on him?” 

“No!” Lance said quickly, instant regretting asking Shiro his question. He was expecting reassurance, but not this. 

“How can you be in a relationship with one person and then like another?” Shiro asked, leaning forward as Lance cowered back. 

“L-like I said, it's not  _ that  _ type of relationship,” he stuttered out. 

“So then why are you feeling guilty? You obviously harbor some feelings for your daddy,” Shiro accused. “Or are you just falling for any man who gives you any sort of attention?”

“Why are you being like this?” Lance asked, his eyes welling with tears before he stood up. “Why are you being so mean Shiro? I-I didn't think you would act like this.” 

Shiro crossed his arms and looked away. “I just didn't think you were like that Lance.” 

Lance felt his heart drop and his tears threatened to spill from his eyes. “I'm going home,” he mumbled as he hastily grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the apartment. 

Shiro didn't go after him. He instead grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room, groaning loudly in frustration. Lance had someone he liked and Shiro let his jealousy get the best of him. He might have even fucked up their friendship because of this, not only that but he made Lance cry. He sighed heavily and grabbed his phone, sending out a text. 

 

**Daddy:** Hey baby boy :) How are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I just finished planning out the story tho so ehehe ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps some important words are finally said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the chapter today and I'm falling asleep but I was like nah nah lemme upload it.  
> Oh yeah, also. I've been wanting to rp a good shance so like if anyone is down, my discord is iguanana1#3930 (the profile pic is a sick furby) or you can always get to me on twitter :) oh yeah all I ask is that you're 18+

To say Lance was avoiding Shiro for the next week was an understatement. He full on just skipped his classes in effort to not see the handsome professor. He felt like absolute shit after having that talk with him, the only thing that brought him solace was his sugar daddy who seemed to be sweeter than usual, which was just what Lance needed. 

Talking with him made him feel, well, safe. Although it did make him feel confused as well. Shiro was right. He did harbor some type of feeling for his daddy, but obviously not enough to  _ not  _ fall for another man. One thing he did know was that he felt guilty. He felt ashamed for not being in check with his emotions, and for letting down Shiro who he so admired. It was overall just a shitty feeling, and he couldn't bring himself to even get out of bed. 

 

**L:** Hey daddy, sorry for no pictures recently. I just… haven't been feeling myself these past few days

 

**Daddy:** What's wrong baby boy? Not feeling well? I can order you some medicine.

 

Lance smiled softly, his daddy was so sweet. 

 

**L:** No… I just got into an argument with a friend. Daddy… would you consider us to be in a relationship. Like, a romantic relationship?

 

Lance quickly sent the message and threw his phone across the room to a pile of clothes. It was risky, but he needed to ask. Maybe hearing how his daddy felt about him would make him realize what his feelings were. This whole thing was confusing him. He could see how it could be seen as cheating, but then again, he never worked out the finer details about other relationships with his daddy. He heard his phone buzz and got up to get it, going back into bed and reading the message, his face warming as his heart sped up as well. 

 

**Daddy:** Yes I would consider this a relationship.

 

Lance didn't know what to say. To make it worse this just made everything so much more confusing to him. 

 

**L:** I mean relationship as in boyfriends

 

**Daddy:** In a way, yes.

 

Another message came right after. 

 

**Daddy:** I haven't asked you to be, but I would like to think we were something of the sort. 

 

Lance re-read the messages several times, his face warm at the replies. 

 

**L:** I don't even know how you look...I like you, I do, but this relationship is so one-sided.

 

**Daddy:** Then why don't you try to get to know me more?

 

Lance raised his brows. He did have a point. Although they did talk everyday, and Lance would tell his daddy all about his day, he still didn't really ask much about his daddy.

 

**L:** I guess you're right… okay, what's your favorite food, color, and animal?

 

**Daddy:** Tempura, Black, Cat.

 

And so began Lance's little quest in finding out more about his daddy. Truth be told, it lifted his spirits to have this fun little thing to do now. In fact, he went to class the next week, although he wouldn't look at Shiro, but instead down at his notebook as he took notes. As soon as class was over, he would also rush out. It was clear he was avoiding Shiro, and he would have kept doing so if he hadn't had got an email later that week. 

 

**_Mandatory office meetings for every student this Thursday._ **

**_Kind regards,_ **

**_Dr. Shirogane_ **

 

So here he was now, the last person in line since he kept on letting people get in front of him just for the sake of putting off seeing Shiro's handsome face. Finally, it was time for him to go in, Lance walking in with his arms crossed, not taking a seat as he looked out the window. “Why was everyone called out?”

“Because I knew that was the only way I would be able to see you.” 

Lance's eyes widened and he glanced at Shiro, seeing his earnest gaze and not being able to pull his own away. 

“Lance I'm really sorry,” Shiro said, getting up and walking towards Lance who eyed him wearily. “I didn't mean to make you cry. I don't know, I should have heard you out.” He carefully reached out and put a hand on Lance's arm. Lance glanced at where Shiro was touching, then up at his face, feeling his eyes start to water. “You really hurt my feelings,” he mumbled, his voice starting to get thick as his eyes started to get watery. “I wanted you, of all people, to tell me it was okay,” he admitted, tears now falling down his cheeks. 

“Lance I'm so sorry,” Shiro said softly,pulling Lance's head to his chest. “I'm really really sorry.” 

Lance let himself cry against Shiro's hard chest, nuzzling against the fabric of his sweater. “I don't want you to think less of me,” he admitted. “I really look up to you Shiro. 

“I know, and I'm sorry I made you feel like I was,” Shiro said softly, stroking Lance's curls. “I was just being jealous.” 

“Jealous?” Lance asked, wiping his eyes and looking up at Shiro curiously. 

Shiro looked down at Lance, with his flushed face and shining eyes. He couldn't help but caress his face as he wiped some tears from Lance's cheek. “Yeah jealous,” Shiro sighed. “I think you're amazing Lance. You're so bright and beautiful. I'm so sorry I made you feel bad.” 

Lance blushed and couldn't help but press his cheek against Shiro's hand. “You mean that?” 

“I mean it. I really do Lance. We…” Shiro bit his lip but then nodded in determination. “We didn't get to finish what I was telling you that time I went to your apartment, but Lance… I like you. As in I want to kiss you and have a relationship with you,” he clarified, knowing Lance would probably misinterpret as friendly liking. His thumb ran over Lance's lips while Lance looked up at him with wide eyes. “Can I kiss you Lance?” 

Lance nodded slowly. He honestly felt like he was in a dream. Shiro was jealous of his sugar daddy and now he was confessing. He felt his chin get tipped up as Shiro came closer, Lance's eyes fluttering closed as he felt Shiro's warm lips press softly against his in a sweet and short kiss that made his heart and stomach flutter.

Shiro pulled back and Lance opened his eyes, a small smile on his lips as he opened his mouth. “Shiro, I-”

“I know. You have someone you like, you told me that,” Shiro sighed. “I just had to tell you i-”

He was interrupted by a knock at the door, a colleague poking his head in. “Sorry for interrupting your office hours, but the dean wants to see you urgently.”

Shiro sighed and nodded as the door was closed again. “My job just has the worst timing,” he grumbled as he grabbed his jacket. “I'm sorry Lance, I have to go. Just forget about the kiss. Go ahead and let yourself out.” He left his office after grabbing his suitcase, Lance standing there in shock at what happened. 

Shiro was jealous of his sugar daddy because  _ he  _ liked him. Not only that, but Shiro kissed him thinking that Lance had someone else he liked, but Lance was too shocked to tell him that the person he liked was in fact Shiro. 

It was too much! In fact this was all unfolding like some sort of soap opera that Lance himself couldn't even catch up.

He left Shiro's office in a daze, arriving home and collapsing in bed. He needed to rest and get his mind in order. 

This was too much drama for one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I will stop with cliffhangers one day


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from a long ass time of not posting. Very very sorry. But chapter summary: Lance clears up some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait Ily all so much. Thank you for being patient

As soon as Lance got home from his eventful day at school, he collapsed in bed and looked at his phone. Lucky for him he had gotten a message from his daddy. He just couldn't help the little thrill that tickled his stomach when he saw the message. Him and his daddy had actually grown… really close. 

Now that their relationship wasn't so one sided, Lance was actually beginning to kind of be… well, romantically interested. 

His daddy would tell him about his day, although Lance didn't know what exactly he did, but he knew all these little things about him. Like how he doesn't like olives, or how he sometimes starts getting flirty when he's sleepy, even the name of his little cat, Honey.

Lance felt he was getting closer with his daddy and he couldn't honestly be any happier about that, except now he wasn't even sure how he should feel. 

Now he knew that Shiro liked him and that he was part of a  _ big  _ misunderstanding. First of all, Lance liked Shiro, and it seems now that the feelings were reciprocated. Except  _ now,  _ Shiro thought that Lance liked someone else! Not only that, but Lance was in a somewhat relationship with a sugar daddy who he was now getting little butterflies for? It was this whole soap opera type ordeal that Lance was still trying to wrap his head around. But deep down he knew what he wanted. Sure he had known his sugar daddy for longer but… but Shiro was truly one in a million: kind, smart, handsome, dorky, yet dangerously sexy. And he liked Lance, even knowing that he had a sugar daddy!

So Lance decided. He would go to Shiro's office first thing in the morning and set things straight. He decided he would be upfront just like Shiro was. He looked up to Shiro, so why not take his example and declare his affections! It couldn't be so hard, right?

 

___

 

The next day, Lance put on his big boy pants, if that's what you called black skinny jeans and a crop top t-shirt, and headed over to Shiro's office. He knew no one would be here, at least students, so he knocked on the door loud and proud, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes before opening the door. “Shiro… I really like you!” He declared, his eyes still screwed shut. Okay, maybe he could take some pointers in being upfront, but hey, he said it. 

He said it, but oddly enough he wasn't getting any reply. He knew Shiro was in here, he saw his form through the frosted windows, so why wasn't he getting one? Very slowly he opened one eye, finding Shiro sitting at his desk, but also a suited man sitting in front of him. 

Shiro's face was slightly flushed, his mouth open just a bit in shock while the other man had his brows raised. 

“L-Lance, meet Dr. Gonzales, Dean of our universities STEM studies,” he said politely as Lance stood in complete shock. 

Oh fuck, oh  _ fuck.  _ He didn't know what to do, in fact not in the slightest. This could be bad for Shiro, in fact this may even get him fired! He felt his face flush but quickly pushed it down, quickly putting on a goofy smile as he walked forward and shook the Dean's hand. “I'm really sorry for that,” he apologized coolly as of this was no big deal to him and he wasn't going to go hide himself in a bathroom stall as soon as this was over. “I do that to Dr. Shirogane at times. Me and my friends have an ongoing bet on who can shock him the most,” he lied. 

“Ahhh, of course,” Dr. Gonzales smiled, laughing heartily. “My friends and I were quite the jokesters when we were younger too. Just don't forget to give him the respect he deserves,” he added with a stern but kind look. 

“Of course,” Lance said quickly as he started walking backwards and back to the door. “Then I'll let you guys get back to your meeting,” he said quickly, not even looking at Shiro since he knew he would probably explode in embarrassment if he did. “Have a good day!” he said quickly as he rushed out and zoomed down the hallway to the bathrooms. 

Once alone in a stall, Lance put his face in his hands and tried not to yell as his whole body burned in embarrassment. He hoped he had made it seem like just a joke. Getting Shiro in trouble was certainly the last thing he ever wanted to do. 

He didn't come out till a good hour later, just sulking in the bathroom until he thought it was safe enough to come out from his hiding. He slowly went to Shiro's office again, knocking softly this time with a weary face. “Come in,” he heard, just Shiro's voice for sure. 

Slowly he opened the door and saw Shiro standing at his shelves with a book in hand. He looked around and saw no one, quickly shutting the door and running straight into Shiro's chest, hugging him tightly. “I'm sorry,” he apologized, voice muffled. “Did you get in trouble?” I'm so so sorry Shiro.” 

“Whoa Lance, it’s okay,” Shiro said softly as he immeadiatly wrapped his arms around Lance. “Dr. Gonzales actually found it really funny. He said its good to have close relationships with your students. 

Lance sighed in relief and nuzzled deeper into shiro’s chest. 

“Mind explaining to me why you did that though?” Shiro chuckled as he tilted Lance’s chin up so he could look him in the eyes. 

Lance blushed and wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. He was going to be upfront and prove himself to Shiro, even if it meant embarrassing himself. “W-well Shiro. I… I like you. I have for a while now. Like as in romantically,” he clarified. “And I don't want to forget that kiss you gave me. I know you said to, but I think you’re misunderstanding something,” he explained. “You said last time that I liked someone else. That person is you,” he laughed. “I’ve liked you for a while already,” he admitted sheepishly.

Shiro's eyes widened and he shook his head, sitting down on the sofa and pulling Lance down with him so the other was straddling him. “Are you saying I've been misunderstanding this whole time?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Lance giggled, caressing Shiro's face. “But I'm here to set it straight,” he said softly as he leaned forward and pecked Shiro's lips. “I like you Shiro. I want to be with you and have dates with you and do… other things with you,” he blushed. “I want you.”

Shiro searched Lance's face, finding only his earnest gaze and beautiful face staring right back at him. “I like you too Lance,” he said softly, caressing his cheek with his thumb. “You've always caught my attention. In more ways than one.” He watched as Lance's cheeks flushed under his thumb and smiled. “Let's go on a date,” he decided. “My treat, after school today. What do you think?” 

“I think that sounds great,” Lance laughed, leaning forward and pecking the corner of Shiro's lips. “I would want nothing more.” 

“Then I'll see you then,” Shiro nodded, patting Lance's bottom. “Class starts in 10, so we should probably start heading over,” he reminded, lance quickly climbing off of him. “Yeah, you're right,” he mumbled, his face bright red. 

“I'll head out first. You can go ahead and leave once you've cooled down.” Shiro chuckled, getting his papers and his bag and going to the door. 

“Oh, Shiro,” Lance said quickly, looking at him with wide eyes. “You don't… mind the whole sugar daddy thing. Do you?”

Shiro's lip twitched and he looked back at Lance, giving him a tight smile. “Not at all Lance.” 

The words made Lance visibly relax and he gave Shiro a crooked smile. “Thank you Shiro,” he said quietly, watching as the other man walked out. When the professor was gone, he quickly sat down and put his face in his hands, squealing giddily although feeling a small tug in his chest. 

Their feelings were reciprocated, and they were actually going to go on a date. He felt so happy yet… yet he felt bad for his daddy. He had actually made an effort to get to know him and now he was going to another man. He didn't know how exactly to break the news, but he knew he had to. But then again, he didn't want to jump the gun with Shiro as well. Sure they both liked each other, but they were nothing official, and probably wouldn't be able to be until Lance graduated. Until then Lance would have to be a secret, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't even sure if that's what Shiro was looking for. Either way, he decided to just wait a few days and see where both relationships were headed. 

Afterall, he had a connection with both men that he just couldn't deny. In a perfect world he could have the perfect man that embodied both his daddy and Shiro, although there were only slight differences between the two. One was more forward while the other was more reserved. Since the difference was so small, it made Lance's decision even harder to make. Taking a deep breath, he cooled himself off and stood up, going to the door and heading out. He had class with Shiro, and he sure as hell wasn't going to miss it. But more importantly, he wanted to get the school day over. After all, he had a date with Shiro later, and he couldn't wait for their time alone together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl it was bts new album that's motivated me to post again


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally gets a date ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute :') thank u everyone for being patient I know I'm HORRIBLE at updating omg... I know I say this every time but I'll try this time I will

Lance was glad that lecture passed by quickly. He was so excited for his little date with Shiro that he quickly ran on to his apartment and took a quick shower, wanting to look his best for later. When he came out, he found a text waiting for him on his phone. 

 

**Daddy:** Hey baby boy. I got you a new toy. Can you wear it out for me today. It's discreet so no one will notice if you happen to go out.

 

Lance was curious as to what it was that he was given. A discreet toy? He really hoped it was since he had a date with Shiro tonight. He wrapped his towel around his waist and padded over to the door where a package was delivered. He quickly opened it to find a butt plug inside, instantly blushing as he giggled in excitement. It was really cute, baby blue with a small heart at the base. It wasn't too big also, looked just thick enough to give him a little stretch, but not too much to where it would be uncomfortable. 

 

**L:** You want me to wear it today?

 

**Daddy:** If you do I'll get you that pretty robe you were telling me about last week

 

Lance bit the inside of his cheek and thought about it. He was going on a date, but it kind of excited him to know he would have a plug inside of him while with Shiro. It's not like the professor would know, but it was kind of hot to think about. 

 

**L:** Okay daddy, I'll do it.

 

**Daddy:** Send me a picture when it's in baby. There's some lube in there with it. 

 

Sure enough Lance found some lube in the box, strawberry scented. He went to his room and let his towel fall to the floor as he climbed on his bed, on his knees as he put some lube on his fingers, bending over so his ass was in the air before he started rubbing his lubed up finger around his hole, moaning softly at the sensitive area. He had to admit, the thick substance smelled good, seemed high quality just judging by its smell. He slowly inserted his middle finger, gently spreading the lube around, closing his eyes as he focused. After a few minutes of just getting his ass used to the feeling of his finger inside, he got his plug and put a generous amount of lube on it, getting turned on just by the sight alone of it covered in the sticky substance. He put his ass back in the air and slowly circled it around his hole before starting to prod with the rounded tip. It started off the width of his finger and spread a bit more as it got to the base. When he finally got enough courage, he pressed the tip of it inside, sighing softly as he felt his face warm, slowly moving it in and out, going a little deeper every time he put it back in. It wasn't until it got around 3/4th there that he felt the slight stretch. It was nothing he couldn't handle. In fact… he kind of enjoyed it, especially when he thought of it as Shiro's cock even though he knew Shiro was  _ way  _ bigger than this, or at least he assumed he was. With that thought he was easily able to start getting it in nearly all the way, not pushing it too much inside so it would catch on his rim and stay secure, instead just shallowly fucking himself as he mumbled Shiro's name over and over. As much as he wanted to get himself off, he knew he needed to get ready. He slowly pushed the plug all the way in until it was secured inside of him. Fumbling for his phone, he arched his back and took a picture of his daddy, his ass spread and the small heart base of the plug covering where his hole was.

 

**L:** I love it daddy, thank you ♡

[1 image attached]

 

Lance was surprised to see the message read instantly, sitting down and settling onto the plug with a satisfied huff. 

 

**Daddy:** It looks great baby. Take it off at the end of the day and show me how much it stretched you when it's out, okay?

 

**L:** Yes sir

 

Lance put down his phone and got up, walking to his closet to pick an outfit to go out. All he could focus on was the plug inside of him, loving the way it made him feel. He put on some white lace panties and grabbed some high waisted pants, cuffing them up and pairing them with a baby blue cropped top which matched his plug. He knew Shiro wouldn't know that, but it just made him feel all the more naughty. As much as he wanted to just play with himself, he knew he had to get ready. Shiro would be here any minute now and his hair was still wet. He got a towel and dried his hair messily, making his natural curls more enhanced. He was in the middle of putting on his shoes when he heard his doorbell ring, hopping over to it and opening it to find Shiro. "Come on in," he said happily, slipping his shoe on and stepping back so Shiro could come in. 

"You look really cute," Shiro said, leaning down and kissing Lance's forehead before walking in. "I hate to rush you but I made a reservation in like twenty minutes, so do you want to head out?"

"Oh of course! Let me just get my wallet," Lance said as he quickly scampered away to grab his wallet, Shiro's eyes watching him closely. "Okay, let's head out!" Lance said with a broad grin as he went back to Shiro who put a hand on the small of his back and guided him out, opening the car door for him before getting in himself. "Such a gentleman," Lance cooed with a grin as Shiro gave him a small smile. "Well I'm trying to win you over now since you know how I feel," he admitted. 

Lance blushed and looked down at his lap, playing with his fingers as he gave a shy laugh. "Well you also know how I feel, so you know it's returned," he mumbled softly. "I was the one who confessed first." 

"Hey, in my defense I was going to confess that one time in your apartment," Shiro laughed, gently nudging Lance's shoulder as he drove to the restaurant. "So  _ I  _ would have confessed first."

"But you didn't," Lance laughed, sticking his tongue out at him.

"You're right, I didn't, and I should have," Shiro admitted with a defeated sigh. "You really just amaze me in everything you do Lance. The way you carry yourself. I didn't expect you to confess, but you always just exceed all my expectations. You're really such an enigma."

Lance didn't know what to say, instead blushing and gently swatting at Shiro's arm. "Have you even met yourself?!" He laughed, leaning his head back lazily on the seat of the car and looking at Shiro. "You're a complete catch, which I'm pretty sure I've told you before, and the fact that you like me just kind of blows my mind to be honest."

"Well it shouldn't, because I feel extremely lucky just to have gotten an 'okay' for a date with you," Shiro chuckled, pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant. 

"That's how I feel," Lance mumbled softly. 

"Then I guess we feel the same way then," Shiro smiled, getting off and opening the door for Lance. They entered the restaurant and were seated under Shiro's reservation name. Lance was always in awe of the places Shiro would choose to eat. They were so much fancier than things he was used to. 

"Here, let me scoot your chair in for you," Shiro said, getting up and going behind Lance to move his chain in, the leg, catching on the tile and jumping a bit, causing Lance to jolt a bit and moan at the movement the plug made. "I'm sorry," Shiro said as he leaned down a bit, his lips close to Lance's ear. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"N-no!" Lance said quickly, brushing brightly. "U-uhm, I was just surprised is all!" 

"Okay good," Shiro said with a satisfied hum, taking his seat back on his chair. "You look a bit red. Is it too hot?"

"Oh, n-no, sorry I'm just embarrassed," Lance smiled, moving a curl behind his ear. "I feel kind of underdressed. Everyone else is wearing suits here. They're probably judging me really hard right now."

"Well if they have a problem with what you're wearing they can come through me," Shiro shrugged, the cocky attitude making Lance shiver a bit in delight. He loved that in a man. Of course he knew he was his own person, but being treated and protected like a prize was a guilty pleasure. 

"Yeah, I guess they can," he laughed softly, looking down at his lap and fidgeting in his chair, his plug filling him up more since he was sitting on it. 

A waiter came and took their orders, Lance letting Shiro order for him since he didn't even know what half of the things on the menu were. 

"I feel really bad that you're paying for such an expensive meal," Lance admitted as the waiter left. 

"Don't worry about it. All I have to support is myself, not to brag but I have a bit of money to spare since it's just me." 

Lance blushed and nodded, the words reminding him of his daddy's when they were first figuring out the financial half of their relationship. "Yeah, I know someone like that," he chuckled. "That's a really nice way to live honestly. I hope I can be like that when I'm older, but I need to finish school first, but then the student debt is also there," he sighed, his face starting to fall as he remembered the real world that he lived in and how much he didn't belong here with these high class people, with  _ Shiro. _ "You know what maybe I'm too diffe-" 

" _ Lance. _ " Shiro said in a stern voice, reaching across the table and grabbing Lance's hand. "Hey, calm down. That's a battle to be fought when the time comes. You're still a student and you're learning. You have so much ahead of you. Let yourself be treated. You deserve it, you really do. You're so hardworking in and out of school. Let me do this for you, okay?"

Lance listened to Shiro with wide eyes. His words comforted him, made him feel… worthy of being here with him. He nodded slowly as his words registered, the tension in his shoulders easing. "Yeah… okay yeah, sorry for that."

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."

Lance was about to apologize again before he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and opening them again, giving Shiro a refreshing smile. "Okay, so the basics. What's your favorite animal?"

Shiro chuckled at Lance's quick change. That was the Lance he knew. "Cat."

"Favorite music genre?"

"That's kind of a hard one… whatever catches my attention."

"Only child?"

"I am."

"How was that like?" Lance asked curiously, leaning forward and peering at Shiro. "I grew up with a lot of siblings. I can't imagine how it would be without them." 

"It was… lonely," Shiro admitted. "My parents were loving, but strict. But look at the outcome. I have a doctorates and I'm a professor. I'm sure they're okay with how I turned out." 

"They should be more than okay, you're amazing," Lance said, sounding proud himself. He looked over as their waiter came with their food, nearly drooling at the sight. "This looks amazing!" He said happily as the food was put on their table. 

"I'm glad you think so. I hope you like what I picked for you," Shiro said with a soft smile. 

They both ate their food while chatting. Lance felt like he was closing the gap between them, slowly learning more about Shiro, like how he was raised in Japan but moved here during high school. Turns out he was fluent in Japanese! Shiro was just as surprised to find out that Lance was fluent in Spanish as well, although both were a bit too shy to actually show the other, so they took their words for it. Lance did hope he would be able to hear Shiro speak it sometime soon. 

Soon enough they were both finished with their food, Lance leaning back into his chair, his belly feeling full. "That was so good," he sighed, content with the amount he ate. "What do you say I show you this neat ice cream place after this? It's a drive through type thing."

"Sure, that sounds great," Shiro nodded, handing his card to the waiter without even looking at the bill. It made Lance oddly turned on when he did so, quickly remembering that he had his plug inside of him. He had been so caught up in conversation with Shiro that he was only reminded of the plug when he got up, following Shiro out of the restaurant. 

"Oh, careful," Shiro said as he grabbed Lance around the waist and pulled his back to his chest so that the other wouldn't walk into a group of people that were entering. When Lance was pulled back into Shiro, his ass hit against the others crotch, making him moan softly as the plug shifted a bit. "Are you okay?" Shiro asked, keeping Lance pressed against him until the people were gone. 

Lance was certainly all red in the face now, nodding quickly and stepping forward. "Y-yes!" He said quickly, walking over to Shiro's car.

"Here, let me get that for you," Shiro said as he opened the door for Lance and let him get inside, closing it after him and then getting into the driver's seat. "So direct me to this ice cream place," he said with a gentle smile, making Lance give him a dopey grin. 

Maybe wearing this plug might have been a mistake. Just being around Shiro made Lance horny, and having a toy in his ass while the other man (unknowingly) jostled it around was making Lance's body feel even more hot than it usually did when he was around Shiro. And they were only halfway done with their date! He gave Shiro the directions to the ice cream place, trying to keep his mind distracted as Shiro took the back roads, claiming it was 'quicker' than taking the freeway. This of course came with gravelly roads that jostled Shiro's car, making the seats vibrate, which in turn made the plug shake inside Lance who was trying his best not to get hard. 

This was going to be a long night, but god did he love being a naughty boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be Shiro's POV ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The majority of the chapter is in Shiro's POV but I ended up slipping back to Lance smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg two updates in a week who is she

Pulling Lance's chair out, pressing the others body flush against his, and taking the unpaved backroads.

Shiro was  _ very  _ much enjoying the little sounds that Lance was trying, but failing, to keep in. As soon as he had invited Lance out, he ordered the cute butt plug and paid for same day delivery to Lance's place. Luckily as Lance's sugar daddy, the other had opened up enough to trust him with his real address and no longer the PO box, so he was able to get Lance to have a toy inside him for their first date. He really couldn't have been any happier. He was getting the best of both worlds, at the price of lying to Lance which he did feel very guilty about, but not enough to stop. 

"Oh sorry," Shiro mumbled as he hit yet  _ another  _ pot hole, occasionally glancing at Lance who was fidgeting and biting his lip, making Shiro hide a smirk. He just loved watching his baby boy try to keep in his moans. He could probably drive around like this for hours, but another part of him just wanted to pull over and just fuck Lance on the hood of the car. Although he knew both would be impossible, they were already approaching the drive through ice cream place, Lance ordering a mango gelato while Shiro got butter pecan which of course got some teasing from Lance. 

"Are you an old man!?" Lance laughed, nearly doubled over as he held his stomach and gasped for breath. "That's adorable Shiro! Butter pecan!"

"Shutup," Shiro grumbled, although he was trying not to laugh while eating his ice cream. They were parked in the corner of an empty parking lot, the sun setting in front of them. "How's your ice cream?"

"Its a gelato, taste it!" Lance said happily, letting Shiro lick it, the other mans brows raising in surprise at it's nice flavor. 

"Now taste my old man ice cream," Shiro chuckled, offering his ice cream and watching as Lance gave little kitten licks to the tip of it. Oh how he wished that was his cock right now. He knew Lance would enjoy that a whole lot. He was  _ his  _ after all. 

"It's actually kind of good," Lance admitted with a sheepish grin. 

"Of course it is," Shiro huffed, making Lance laugh as they both finished their icecream. "You're so cute Shiro," Lance chuckled, looking up at the other with a small smile. "But also incredibly hot," he added with a mischievous grin, making Shiro laugh. "I can say the same for you Lance." He looked into the others earnest blue eyes and slightly leaned forward, Lance doing the same while glancing at Shiro's lips. "Can we k-" Lance was cut off as Shiro closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together, feeling his whole body heat up as he held himself back from just ravaging the other. 

Lance moaned softly into the kiss, moving closer and quickly allowing Shiro access inside his mouth where the other quickly dominated the kiss. Just his kiss alone was enough to make Lance want more as they both quickly got caught up in each other, soon enough Lance straddling Shiro's lap as they made out in the front seat of his car. Lance's hands explored Shiro's broad muscled chest through his shirt while Shiro's hands slowly ran their way up Lance's smooth and soft back. It was easy to put his hands in the others shirt seeing as he was wearing a crop top. 

Shiro had really only seen pictures of Lance's body, but now here he was, touching and making out with the boy of his dreams. Was he holding himself back? Yes. But was he enjoying himself? Fuck yes. And he knew Lance was too when the other started slightly grinding down on Shiro's thigh. 

"Mmm, getting a little frisky there?" He asked, pulling away from the kiss and smirking up at Lance who just looked so wrecked just from a little kissing. Shiro ran his thumb over the others swollen lips, slightly smearing the saliva on them onto his cheek. "Look at you," he cooed, "you're so pretty Lance." Now if Shiro wasn't already a complete fool for Lance, now was the finishing blow as a dopey smile spread across Lance's adorable face. "You think so da-" His eyes widened and he quickly cut himself off mid sentence, "da-damn!" He corrected quickly. 

Shiro automatically knew what Lance was going to say. He had been craving to hear that word from the others mouth since the first time he saw him. He hummed softly and cocking his head to the side, playing innocent. "Damn?"

"Yeah, damn," Lance laughed, his face warming and turning all shades of red. 

"Mmm, okay," Shiro smiled knowingly, his hands slowly traveling down Lance's back and onto his ass, moving slow enough so that way if Lance didn't want it, he could easily push his hand away. With no complaints from Lance, he took a handful of his ass through his jeans and squeezed, making Lance moan and squirm. He made sure not to put his hand where the plug was, not wanting to out Lance so easily.

A small moan escaped Lance's lips, and he grinded down again on Shiro's thick legs, looking down at him, his eyes begging for a kiss which Shiro gladly gave him, biting Lance's bottom lip and grabbing his ass again. "Have I told you that you have a nice body?" He asked in a deep and appreciative voice. "So pretty and lean, but you have a bit of muscle too." 

Lance blushed and started nibbling down Shiro's jaw. "Mmm you too. You're so big and strong Shiro," he mewled, his breath warm against Shiro's skin. "So much bigger than me…" Yeah Shiro was big, his shoulders were nearly double the size of Lance's, and his hands were huge and just so extremely hot. Lance couldn't help but want to have his fingers in his mouth, but that wasn't the only hole he wanted them in. Not to mention how big Shiro must be inside his pants. Just grinding against him right now, Lance could feel the noticeable bulge in the others pants, and that's because he didn't even know if the other was fully hard. As much as he wanted to just get between Shiro's legs and slobber all over his cock, he also didn't want to jump in too fast and have Shiro think badly of him. "I would love to keep kissing," Lance mumbled, kissing back up to Shiro's lips. "I kind of have some homework that's due tonight. I should be heading back."

"What a great student," Shiro chuckled, resting his hand on Lance's hip. "Guess I'll start driving you back to your apartment?"

Lance bit his lip and nodded. "Yes please." He kissed Shiro one last time before getting back in his seat, his face flushed and hair tousled, curls in his face. 

"Look at me," Shiro said, grabbing Lance's chin and admiring his swollen lips. His thumb grazed across Lance's bottom lip, an unreadable expression on his face as he just admired Lance. 

It made Lance shiver the way that Shiro looked at him. His steely eyes just focused on his face. It made his heart race and his face flush, but he stayed still and just let it happen, slowly licking Shiro's thumb, keeping eye contact with him.

Slowly Shiro pulled his hand back and tapped the seatbelt as if nothing had happened. "Buckle up," he said before starting to drive Lance back. 

Lance stayed with his erratic heartbeat for a while. What what that? And why did he enjoy it so much? Just the way Shiro looked at Lance, hungry yet controlled. It was so incredibly sexy. With just one word Lance knew he would do anything Shiro asked of him. It scared him a bit how much he was willing to submit to the other man, but he had a feeling that Shiro would make sure he was comfortable with everything they did.

The closer they got to Lance's apartment, the more quiet Lance got. All he could think about was Shiro's commandeering gaze from earlier. He was so incredibly horny, and it was almost like they were hitting every pothole to exist on the road. His plug was just pressing everywhere inside him now and he just wanted to finger himself until he came. Maybe he'd send a video to his daddy later, but for right now he had enough fap material to last him for about a week. 

He felt the car come to a gradual stop and looked out to see his apartment building, looking back at Shiro and smiling softly. "I enjoyed today Shiro. It was like, the most perfect date I could even think of."

"I feel the same way, but I feel like anywhere with you would feel like that." 

"Oh stop it," Lance giggled, playfully hitting Shiro's arm. "But really, thank you. I… I hope we can do this again," he said softly, looking down shyly. 

"I would love to take you on a second date," Shiro smiled, moving a curl from Lance's face. 

Lance looked up at him with wide eyes and leaned towards him to kiss his lips gently. "Thank you Shiro," he whispered, feeling like he was on cloud nine as he got off the car and walked into his building.

As much as he felt like he could just gush over his amazing date on the phone with Hunk, he had other things to take care of. Like his leaking hole where his plug was slipping out. 

Yeah, he was going to give his daddy an extra nice video today. 

His plug just made his date even better, so of course he had to give his thanks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u enjoyed this glass of shance milk. Next chapter is gonna be nsfw ;)  
> Btw I love talking to u all on Twitter omg I feel so welcomed


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an nsfw chapter !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man idk what to put here im running on fumes rn its 4 am. Ill prob just fill in all this chapter stuff, go to sleep, and then press post when I wake up.

As soon as Lance got upstairs, he went to his room and stripped off all his clothes, his cock already hard just thinking about what he was gonna do. He gently started stroking himself as he lazily got his phone out and texted his daddy. 

 

**L:** I'm going to give you a little surprise daddy. I hope you'll like it ♡

 

And with that he set his phone to his camcorder and pressed record as he propped it against his headboard. He looked at himself in the video and gave a coy smile as he grabbed a pillow and straddled it, stroking himself with his lips open, giving the camera a longing look. "I felt so full today daddy," he mewled, making his voice a little more whiny than usual. "I just wanted a cock to be rammed inside of my little hole." He slowly started riding his pillow, his dick rubbing against the silky fabric, leaving a small trail of precum where his head moved across it. "You have such a big cock daddy. I wonder how it'd feel to have you inside me, riding you like this." He started moving his hips in small circles, slowly raising and lifting them like he was riding something, his nipples perked and just begging to be played with. "You were all I could think about. It was so fun," he smirked, grabbing his lube and pouring a generous amount over his fingers. "Do you want to see me finger myself?" He asked with a small tilt to his head, lifting his head up and turning around so now his ass was to the camera, the baby blue plug in view. He spread his cheeks and slowly pulled the plug out, smearing the lube over his hole, looking back at the camera as he bit his bottom lip. Slowly he teased himself, circling his fingers around his hole before letting the tip of his middle finger slip in, giving a small sigh of relief at having something inside again. "I wish you could just ram yourself inside like this," he moaned, starting to move his finger in and out. 

Flashes of Shiro went through his head and have a tiny moan, the name slipping out of his lips which made him stiffen momentarily. 

Would that come up in the video? No, no, he didn't say it loud enough for it to be heard. At least he hoped so.

He grabbed his plug again and put some lube on it, putting it back inside and starting to fuck himself with it. "M-mm daddy," he mewled, the video perfectly capturing how his hole stretched around it. Finally he pressed it back in and turned to face the camera again, starting to stroke himself as he started riding his pillow again. "I think I'll stop the video here daddy. If you want me to finish myself of…" he bit his lip, his hips bucking into his hand, "then you'll just have to buy me some pretty new toys… maybe a dildo that's your size." He blew a kiss to the camera and turned it off, sending the video to his daddy. 

But of course, he wasn't done with himself. He put his hand back on his cock and started stroking himself, looking for nothing but release as he laid back on his legs and arched his back, shameless moans escaping his lips. "S-shiro, fuck me," he panted, feeling the pleasure pool in his belly as his body stiffened. "Nngh daddy, Shiroooo," he whined as he came over his hand, body tensing as he did, but soon relaxing as he came down from his high. His whole body was flushed, cheeks burning in embarrassment from using Shiro as his daddy to cum. After getting up and cleaning himself off, he snuggled into bed, deciding to wear some comfortable silk pajamas. Today had been a good day. A date with Shiro. A session with his daddy. He was enjoying having both at the same time, but it also worried him. There was going to have to come a day where he would have to let his daddy go. He did enjoy talking to him and playing as well, but he would definitely choose a real relationship over that. Although that did mean having a financial burden again, but Lance managed somehow before. He could do it again. Once things became official with Shiro, of course if that  _ ever  _ happens, he knew what would have to be done.

It would be an easy choice to make. After all, Shiro was literally perfect. He cared for Lance, is absolutely gorgeous, and seems to just want the best for him. 

Shiro was someone he could trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone is having an amazing day/night :) ♡ You are loved and appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr and lets talk about shance there ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: iguana-ismm
> 
> (Edit: tumblr is bring trash now with its whole mature content shit so I might not use it as often. Im gonna move to twitter tho so I will prob interact more on there. Let's talk about Shance there then ;)) )
> 
> TWITTER: @iguana_ism 
> 
> Comments are always greatly appreciated seeing as they are the fuel to my tank aheh (:
> 
> Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
